Rise of Ouranos
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Collab with LordNitro. Percy failed. Gaea isn't asleep, but she isn't awake either. As a god, Percy is bound by certain laws. But what happens when a certain Primordial interfere with his life?
1. Chapter I - Birth of a God

Before Ananke made her way into Olympus (the first time), she had some nice chat with some other important people.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _Ananke walked into a room, where her guests were waiting. Both were talking in whispers and serious._

 _"Ponty! Thally! Good to see you!" Ananke greeted them, with a hug and a kiss in each cheek, much to their dismay. Apparently, eons of living hasn't taken care of that annoying trait of her of naming everyone with a silly and cheery nickname._

 _"Ananke, how many times do I have to remind you my name is Pontus?" Pontus insisted. As previous representative of the sea, he believed he deserved some kind of respect._

 _"You can keep saying it, because I won't stop doing it!" Ananke chuckled at him. Thalassa, Pontus' wife, simply shook her head in silence. "What brings you here? Not that I hate your company!"_

 _"Ananke, we're disturbed by some news that arrived and we would like for some advice." Thalassa began, wearing a serious face._

 _"Oh!" That was enough to spike Ananke's curiosity. "Do tell, dear Thally!"_

 _"This news that we have is about Ouranos, Gaea and Nyx." Pontus continued, earning an eye roll from Ananke._

 _"Oh, please! Those could never have serious problems..." Ananke waved her hand, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Some tantrums and that's it! Besides, Nyxy hasn't been out of her precious mansion in centuries!" She pointed out, not finding the problem._

 _"We realize that what we heard was a rumor, but... what if it's true?" Thalassa pushed on, looking at Ananke._

 _"I'm gonna be the judge of that!" Ananke put her face of 'judge of the year' and nodded. "Tell me that rumor!"_

 _"We heard that Ouranos is trying to get a new heir."_

 _Silence was heard for a few seconds._

 _"OK, those are disturbing news..." Ananke shuddered at the thought, finally her face taking a serious frown. "And Gaea is gonna bear it? Thought she hated him..."_

 _"He had to promise her something to agree..." Thalassa suggested, not sure how Ouranos had managed such a victory._

 _"But, what about Nyxy? She's not very clever... I can remember that those two demigods tricked her in her own mansion... Aww! Too bad they broke up!" She complained to herself, like throwing a little tantrum. Thalassa and Pontus shared a look of incredulity, but let her be._

 _"Anyway... Nyx is in this probably for revenge... Can't think for some other reason..." Pontus admitted, thinking it loud. Everyone stayed quiet for a second before Ananke clapped her hands together and rubbed them._

 _"Well, alright! Looks like someone, aka me!" She pointed at herself, going back into her cheery behavior. "Is going to warn the Olympians! Yay!" She squeaked. Through Pontus and Thalassa's mind the thought of how the balance of the Universe is on her hands was present._

 _~FLASHBACK~_

And return Ananke did. She pouted, she expected them to have a little bit more drama, she enjoyed watching them. "So, what's up? Hesty? 'Eter? Oh come on Zeusy, you know I liked them better than Hera! She killed Pandia, I adored her! After Selene she was my favorite Greek Moon deity, sorry Arty but you are more focused with hunting." Ananke rambled with a shrug.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Ananke asked again, wanting to hear it from them. "Percy is in pain and we don't know how to sedate him." Poseidon cried out.

Ananke paused. "Yes, my daughters should not have made him a God of Family and Life. Not now, too soon. I had hoped that...hmm." She pauses. "I will postpone his familial and life powers. He can restore them if he desires, or once he lasts a century." She began chanting in a language older than even Gaea, white and black swirls of energy forming before hitting Percy. A pale green orb and a dark emerald color orb rise up, before entering each of the Olympians. "You can also restore it to him. Ciao!" And with that, Ananke disappeared.

Zeus paused. "Okay then." He mumbled.

A flash and Ananke returned again. "I almost forgot! Yeah, Gaea, Ouranos and Nyx are going to plan on helping create Ouranos an heir or something. I'd talk to Pontus and Thalassa, they know more about it." She smirked, sitting on a chair.

"WHAT?!" Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia and Hera all roared. "Ouranos lives!" Zeus hissed.

"Pontus and Thalassa are alive?" Poseidon pondered.

"Why is Gaea awake again?" Demeter murmured.

" **WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE.** " Hestia screeched.

"Dammit." Hera swore.

"We need a plan." Apollo said, being the voice of reason, to the other's shock.

"Alright," Athena murmured. "Ouranos will have to touch Gaea for it to work, or with Nyx. Nyx's presence creates far too much darkness, alerting us. Therefore we must increase defenses with Atlas. Poseidon, talk to Pontus and Thalassa, see what you can gather. Apollo, have Asclepius restore Atlas to full health. Apollo, Artemis, work with Eos and Pandia to guard Atlas. Hephaestus, create as many defenses as you can." The Goddess of Wisdom said.

"On it." Apollo said, flashing away to find Asclepius. Artemis flashed away too, to gather Pandia and Eos. Hephaestus also left, preparing to build. Poseidon finally left too, looking for Pontus and Thalassa.

* * *

The last thing Pontus and Thalassa expected was meeting Poseidon in neutral terms. Normally, it'd be a battle of dominance between the old primordial of the sea and the current God of it.

Unfortunately, Thalassa wasn't on the mood for a territorial battle right now. So, she did what women ever did when they wanted to avoid confrontation.

She took control of the situation.

"Poseidon!" She greeted him when he arrived. Poseidon stayed quiet, trying to look strong. Pontus had a similar position, but kept quiet as well. "Oh, don't you just stand there!" She forced him to get closer. "Pontus!"

"Yes, dear?" Pontus replied, very firmly.

"Can you tell the nereids that we have a guest for dinner?" Both, Poseidon's and Pontus' eyes widen in surprise. "What? You expected me to act like a rude hostess?!" She barked at her husband.

"O- of course not, dear..." Pontus tried to calm her down.

"Besides, I think that Poseidon would be here for a while..." Thalassa pointed out, turning around and walking onto the dining room. Leaving the two male alone.

"Well..." Pontus began, awkwardly. "I assume you're here because of the Ouranos/Gaea/Nyx stuff..."

"Yeah..." Poseidon agreed, nodding his head. More like bobbing his head up and down. "My son, Percy, Ananke chose him..."

"Ananke has a new chosen one? Ha! Thalassy, dear! You heard?!" Pontus shouted, surprised.

"I did, which means you are definitely staying for dinner." She ordered to Poseidon, walking back in. "That way, we tell you what we know and you tell us what you know."

Poseidon sighed. It was gonna be a long night...

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	2. Chapter II-Destiny Is A Teenage Fan Girl

Just the same way Thalassa and Pontus found out and told Ananke, rumors run fast and quickly through all the corners of the universe. Even when the rumor is useless or pathetic, it has the same amount of power to do one thing: gather common allies.

Krios was the first one to arrive to the meeting place. It wasn't a meeting place 'per se', but it was useful for its purpose. Satisfied, Krios waited until someone appeared.

That someone was Python. Just lovely, a snake. Krios hated snakes.

"Looksss like the rumorsss are truuue..." He hissed away, getting closer to Krios. Krios frowned, but stayed quiet at his voice.

"Otherwise, can someone explain me why are we meeting in this... dumpster?" Someone else voiced out, disgust at the surroundings. "I only agree to come to check if the rumors were true..."

"Ah, my sweet Rhea..." Krios rolled his eyes when hearing Kronos' voice talking to his wife. "Always as delicate as a flower..."

"And don't you forget it!" Another female voice came to Rhea's support. Mnemosyne. "We're not here to aid any of you, so you can stop your charms and stuff!"

"You always take away the fun out of everything, Mnemy..." Hyperion mocked her, freshly arrived. The women were holding together and away from the men, only wanting to hear the news. If they were true or not. For the other ones, this could even be a war council or just a chit-chat. And neither of them wanted to be 'just' a chit-chat.

"Alright, ssso... We all know why are we heeere..." Python started, looking around. "We need to confffirm the rumor of what Ouranosss isss planning with Gaea and Nyyyx..."

"Though I love a good fight to control the world like anybody-" Rhea and Mnemosyne stared at Krios. "My question would be, why to aid Mother, when she didn't back us up on the last war against the demigods? I lost the West because of those stupid Romans!"

"We all lost something, Krios!" Kronos hissed at him, serious. "Now, stop making a tantrum and concentrate!"

"Every time you made a tantrum, or even if you so much as asked, Mother gave you everything you wanted!" Hyperion went against Kronos. Soon, the remaining titans sons of Gaea were having a brawling, while their sisters were rolling their eyes.

"Isss like thisss all the timeee?" Python wondered to the sisters, who made a couple of chairs appear out of nowhere.

"You better get comfortable, because it will take a while..." 

* * *

Poseidon was sitting there, in front of Thalassa, watching his plate in silence. To his left, with a last-minute call, was Amphitrite, also very stoic.

Pontus, on the other hand, was sitting on his right, eating with a frown and swallowing his food in silence.

Safe to say, Thalassa took matter into her own hands, again.

"So, tell us Poseidon..." Thalassa started, noticing how stiff Poseidon turned and the frown in Amphitrite's face. "What exactly happened that made you seek our help?" Poseidon swallowed hard before looking up at his hostess.

"As you all know, Gaea couldn't be defeated and we were holding a ceremony, honoring the demigods that survived." Poseidon began, slowly. Thalassa nodded, making him continue. "When it was the turn of my son, Percy, Zeus decided to make him a god... again-"

"As if the brat needed the same proposition twice..." Amphitrite muttered to herself, but Thalassa heard it. She'll deal with her later.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Pontus asked, clearly curious about that. Thalassa patted herself on her back mentally because of this progress.

"A few years back, Zeus offered Percy immortality and Percy declined it..." Poseidon stated, proud of his son. "Anyway, he didn't have any reason to deny this time, so he accepted. The Fates walked in and began naming what he would be god of when Ananke showed up..."

"She always had a thing for the theatrics..." Pontus commented. Thalassa nodded again.

"She said the Fates were making a mistake, choosing what Percy would be god of... She named him god of some other stuff, but Atropos didn't like it. Lachesis and Clotho seemed scared of Atropos. Ananke left and we started a party..."

"Must have been one great party!" Thalassa pipped in, smirking, though it disappeared when Poseidon looked at her.

"Percy began screaming and move around, in pain, and there was nothing we could do to help..." The pain in Poseidon's voice was evident. Thalassa offered him her hand in support and he took it. "Ares started to mouth off him and all I saw was red! I fought him, while the rest took care of Percy... I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself!"

"That's something I know Pontus would do for any of our kids..." Thalassa gave Pontus a warm smile that Pontus replied while holding her hand. Amphitrite, seen by Thalassa's glance, was staring at the situation, kind of shocked. "Anyway, what happened later?"

"Ananke showed up again and made Percy's new powers dormant..." It was obvious the relief in Poseidon's face.

"That's Ananke to you! Saving people!" Pontus pointed out, smirking. Thalassa nodded in agreement. "Alright, I think is time for our part of the deal..." Before Pontus could explain what he knew, a Nereid walked into the dining room, bowing her head.

"Lord Pontus, Lady Thalassa, I'm sorry to disturb your dinner, but you have unexpected guests that demands to be greeted by you..." The Nereid explained, all with her head down. Pontus shared a look with Thalassa that expressed the same: 'we weren't expecting anyone else'.

"Alright, let them in." Pontus decided, nodding at the Nereid, who bowed and swam away before two other deities took her place. Immediately, Poseidon and Amphitrite rose up, serious and frowning. Obviously, the unexpected guests weren't expecting this either.

"Oceanus..." Poseidon growled the newcomer's name. "What in name of Hades are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you the same, Poseidon..." Oceanus answered back, the same way. Tethys, hanging from Oceanus' arm, was totally forgotten and she looked pretty uncomfortable. As always, Thalassa used her hostess' abilities.

"Tethys, darling!" She stood up from the table and went to greet her, breaking a little of the tension in the room. Pontus had stayed sit so far and had no intention of moving. Amphitrite looked as if she was waiting for a battle. Tethys smiled shyly at Thalassa, accepting the warm welcome. "Haven't seen you in a while... I definitely miss our tea parties!"

"I missed them as well, Thalassa." Tethys replied, gracefully, with a little bow. Oceanus looked at Tethys with surprise, she hadn't said Lady Thalassa. Thalassa smirked at the situation.

"Well, don't you two stand there!" She settled, not waiting for confirmation. "Pontus, you wouldn't mind a couple more of guests, no do you?" She wondered to her husband, with a sugarcoated voice tone. Pontus shook his head, knowing that denying something to his wife wouldn't end up well. Especially if he wanted to stay in the bed. The couch was uncomfortable. "Great! Now, if you all could change places, we'll pick up where we left!" She announced cheery.

Oceanus kept glaring at Poseidon, while Tethys couldn't hide her nervousness. It was gonna be a long dinner...

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	3. Chapter III - Dinner Parties Of DOOM

While Pontus and Thalassa were busying trying that the first water war didn't explode at their faces, Ananke was busy in another business. She was focus on finding out which others knew about Ouranos' plans with Gaea and Nyx.

At first, she decided to spy either of the member of the new 'rebellion', but she realized quickly that would not be possible. She was too powerful to being detected, even if by accident. Then, another thought came to her.

She could spy on the gods!

"Little arrogants, those deities... Always thinking they are better than everyone else and that they know better than me!" Ananke complained, almost as if throwing a tantrum and no one was hearing her. Was that good or bad, no one could tell ever. "I warned them and they throw me out! Hm!" She remembered, frowning. "Why should I ever care about the gods and what happens to them...?" She questioned to herself. "Oh, I know!" She snapped her fingers and appeared straight into Percy Jackson's room, who looked startled to see her.

"Who-?"

"Oh, good! I thought that all that dating with that daughter of Athena would had taken all your cuteness away!" Ananke complimented him, pinching his cheeks, taking him completely by surprise. "But, nuh-uh! Cutie just like the day you were born!" She grabbed his chin and squished his cheeks together.

"Chu wewe thee wen I wash pun?" Percy asked, completely stunned by the familiarity that the primordial was having with him. Ananke nodded and let him go. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, so gentleman as always!" Percy blushed red under that, but Ananke waved her hand. "Not flirting with you, sweetie, just pointing out a thing... Anyway! I came to inform you of the state of things, because I'm sure everyone had forgotten you on purpose about this..."

"The- state of things...?"

"Take a sit, sweetie, this is gonna be a long and complicated tale..."

* * *

Ananke shrugged at Percy's confusion. "Okay so, before me there was my daddy, Chaos. So anyways, you've had The Talk, before right?" The Primordial asked, to which Percy nodded. It was the most uncomfortable conversation in his life. "So anyways, my dad Chaos and mom Order did the deed and bam. Chronos, the Primordial, not Titan, popped out. After him followed me, Nyx, Erebus, Akhlys, Hydros, Ophion and Phanes. Also then Gaea, Tartarus, Ouranos and Pontus. After Pontus we just did our own thing. But Pontus got lonely, so he mated with Gaea and they produced Thalassa. Nyx and Erebus, whom are married, produced Moros, Aether, Hemera and Himeros." Ananke gasped for air.

"Gaea by herself produced the Ourea, Physis, Thesis, Phusis and Eros, the primordial, who now goes by Erosis. Pontus and Gaea made Nesoi. Finally, Keto and Phorcys popped out of Thalassa. Protogenia came from Ouranos and Thalassa, who, for some inexplicable reason, decided to hook up with Ouranos. I thought he disgusted her. The Moirai came from me, and let me tell you, they HURT!" Ananke said with a wink, to Percy's immortal horror.

"So then for a while, It was neat. But Chaos wanted more, to create. Inspire. So he created humans! We were quite worshipped, I say. So anyways, Gaea and Ouranos got the Elder Cyclopes, Hekatonkheirs and the Titans! So you know about the Titans right?" Percy nodded, and Ananke sighed in relief.

"Thank Chaos! I don't like talking about them. Worst. Mistake. Ever. I mean really, why did I trust Atropos with Ouranos? He ended up half-faded!" The Primordial pouted. "So, anyways. Gaea, Ouranos and Nyx are planning something! Erebus has been out of the loop for a while, Akhlys and Moros are still on their honeymoon in the Middle East." She shrugs.

"So, when my daughters made you a God I was thrilled! Not for the reason you think, though you are cute." She winked again as Percy's mouth opened, his eyes wide. "You're going to catch a fly. Trust me; I'm a Primordial Goddess of Destiny, stronger than the Fates. I know." She closes his mouth for him with her soft hands.

"Anyways, I was thrilled because I despise that Hercules whom had last received his immortality. He was so rude. So, I decided to come here." She shrugged again.

"So, let me get this straight…Gaea, Nyx and Ouranos, two of which hate me and a third which probably just hates mortals in general, are all working together and I'm probably going to die? Again? Even though I'm immortal?" Percy asked.

"Yup." Ananke said, popping the P.

* * *

After that 'illuminating' talk with Ananke, Percy shook his uncomfortable immortal being and flashed into the Council Room, demanding some answers. Of course, he got all the answers he will ever need thanks to Ananke (seriously, that Primordial talks more than what should be possible), but he was about to demand some answers from the other gods, which could be consider a quest itself, since they are very jealously protective of their information.

"Perseus..." Hera, of all gods, was the first one to notice his presence. That only made Percy's mood not improve. "What are you doing here? You should be resting-" That only made Percy even more furious, the way she was mothering him, as if she had never tried to kill him before.

"Shut it, hypocrite." He snapped at her, gaining the attention of the remain and present gods. Demeter and Hestia were eying the situation from afar, but ready to interfered if necessary. Athena and Zeus were discussing possible situations and Ares was trying to divide his time between wooing Aphrodite and outsmarting Athena, which Percy didn't think possible. "And, that goes for the lot of you!"

"Perseus, why don't you go back-" Hera tried again, but Percy glared at her with his newly godly eyes.

"Oh, so now you attempt to mother me? When my father is gone and my mother hasn't been into goddess yet?" Percy accused her, aiming at the target perfectly. "When it doesn't do you any gain, you treat me and other campers like dirt. We're the bastards, the shame of the family!" Percy began venting anger, not only about him at the moment, but all the demigods around the world that had somehow felt Hera's rage. "But now, that I'm like you, all godly and stuff, you think you have the right to treat me like if nothing happened?!" Hera looked at him, internally having a conflict. On one side, her motherly instincts were raging, claiming she is a horrible person. But her pride refuses to admit she could ever be wrong.

"Perseus." Hestia warned him, calmly. Percy stopped his rant and saw the shocked face of Hera. Apparently, no one had ever talked like this to her before and that shocked her. "I have the feeling that, even acceptable, you didn't come here to rant to Hera..."

"You're right, Lady Hestia..." Percy apologized to the petite goddess, bowing his head. "I think is time that gods learn from their mistakes... What happened the last time they kept information or didn't treat minor gods the same way?" Percy' question was left hanging, everyone fully aware of what had happened.

"What have you heard, Perseus?" Demeter inquired to the boyish god, serious.

"Ananke came to me and told me everything." Percy confessed, surprising half the gods, except Athena, who had considered that move from the Primordial.

"What is your first thought about this, young god?" Hestia used a formal title, to make Percy realize she took him seriously.

"I believe Artemis would have to find full-time replacement."

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	4. Chapter IV-Chu Wewe Thee Wen I Wash Pun?

To be honest with the world, Percy was frustrated.

After the 'illuminating' chat with Ananke and the rest of the gods, Percy kind of realized how things were going to be around there. Half the gods were looking after him as if he was some kind of baby, while the other believed that he was some kind of attention seeker that cared little to nothing about the upcoming disaster.

Percy gave a damn what they thought.

So, here he was, training his new powers, alone, all because no one was willing enough to train him into this all 'new god' business. Hephaestus was the only one who gave him a half-heart apology, claiming he would help him, if his own powers weren't limited to fire control, which could collide with his water powers. Percy understood him, but what about the rest?

So, going back into training, Percy focused into vanishing and reappearing in the same room, without losing valuable member parts or losing them painfully. So far, he had managed to do it, but he would trip every time he wanted to land.

"Uhm... Gotta practice on my landing..." He encouraged himself, getting up. Advantage of being a god, sleep, hunger and tiredness are no longer important, at least, not vital to his life.

"Well, well, well... Look like the gods added a new cub to the pride..." A soft and sultry voice mumbled behind him, making him turn around and pull out Riptide. Percy found himself facing a monster like he's never seen before. It reminded him of Annabeth's description of Arachne, except that this monster was half scorpion instead of spider. She had raven locks cascading down her back. Her ivory skin contrasted the midnight black locks, as her red and plump lips curled in a smile. Her eyes seemed violet, a deep, cold, purple. He shook his head, focusing on the task in hand. "So, um, are you related to Arachne in any case?" Percy asked, politely. The Scorpion Lady groaned.

"No, everyone thinks we're related. No, I am not related to Arachne. Nor Medusa, nor Stheno or Euryale. I am my own being, very much." She said, her tail clicking. "What's your name? I'd hate to call you 'newly made god' every time I want to tease you or mock you..." She joked with him, smirking.

"Thought all monsters knew our names..." Percy blurted out, as if making time. The monster chuckled and shook her head. "And, who are you by the way? I've never heard of anything like you..." Later, Percy realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"Never heard of anything like you?" She repeated, confused at first. "Never heard of anything like you?!" She roared, outraged. "Didn't she tell you about me?" Whoever that one was, it had made her furious. "You'll remember me now!" And launched at Percy, faster than anything he'd seen in his life. In the last second, Percy vanished to reappear in the other side of the room. But, he had forgotten about the monster's tail, that swiped him off his feet the second he touched the floor. Twirling around on the floor, he started to attack the tail, in hopes that it would stop messing with him.

"Who is battling in my arena without my permission?!" Percy had never felt more relief to hear Ares walking inside, angry, to find that scene. The monster, at the presence of Ares, uses her frontal body to fight him, while the back fought Percy. Ares didn't waste time and began fighting the monster, clearly annoyed that one of them had sneaked into his arena and began a fight without him noticing, after all, if a monster wanted to fight him, they should just Iris Message him!

The battle was long and tiring, and both gods seemed to be on the losing team. This monster was nothing like they faced before and, mainly Ares had used all his tricks to keep her at bay and not let her out of the arena. Only the Fates knew what kind of damage she could do if she was loose there. Percy, on the other hand, was afraid that if he used his power, they'll consume him and take away his energies.

"It's nice to know that you won't forget me this time..." The monster taunted them, smirking, when both gods had taken a mili-secondary pause to gather some breath. "But, take this as a warning... Don't take anything for granted!" She shouted, before attacking them one last time. Percy got stabbed on his shoulder, while Ares got knocked down of his feet and sliced through the stomach. Finally, a noxious cloud of poison was released. Both gods were left there, inhaling the poison, while the monster scuttled away, a smirk adorning her face.

Athena was the first one to find them. Who knows the reason that leaded her to the arena, but she found them there.

"Ares, you fool! Apollo, come quickly!" She shouted for Apollo, who was immediately by her side. When he saw around, Apollo shook his head and began working on Percy, while Athena scolded Ares. "He's a newly god, Ares! What were you thinking? He barely could control his powers as a demigod, he needs training for-"

"Would you shut up?!" Percy cut her, surprising everyone. The look on his face was not a happy one. "As much as I hate to admit it, it wasn't Ares who attacked me- attacked us." He explained, struggling to get up, while Apollo pulled him down. "I'm fine!"

"Lay down or I'm restraining you." Apollo warned him. Percy stopped moving and sighed, tired.

"Then, who was it, Perseus?" Athena questioned, impatient.

"Some monster with scorpion legs..She had black hair, ivory skin. Plump, red lips too. She didn't mentioned her name..." Being looking the ceiling, Percy missed the pale look on Athena's face. But Ares didn't.

"Athena, who was that?"

"Vetika..." The goddess whispered, a hand over her mouth, her eyes widened in horror and absolute terror.

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	5. Chapter V - I Face Arachne's Twin Sister

"Who is Vetika?" Ares asked.

"Why is Vetika back? I thought she would take at least another hundred years to reform!" Athena muttered to herself.

"Athena." Ares tried, to no avail. The goddess kept pacing and muttering.

"Why now? How did she even get on Olympus?"

"Athena!" Ares tried, getting more angry.

"Shouldn't Artemis have killed her? How could she even best Ares and Perseu-"

" **ATHENA!** " Ares roared, snapping the grey-eyed goddess out of her daze.

"WHAT?!" Athena snapped.

"Who. Is. Vetika?!" He gritted out.

"Not now, I'm calling a meeting!" Athena said, grabbing Ares and Perseus, before flashing to the Throne Room. They took their seats.

Apollo was stumped, left at the arena. What just happened? He wondered, before flashing out as well, to his throne.

* * *

Zeus glared at his daughter. "What is it, Athena?"

"Vetika's back! She got into Olympus, managed to beat both Ares and Perseus in combat!" Athena blurted out, her gray eyes showing her internal panic.

This garnered the attention of the elder Olympians. "Who is Vetika?" Perseus asked, irritated.

"Vetika is a-" Hera began, before Zeus cut her off.

"No!" He boomed. "Vetika is off limits!"

"Father, I must know of my prey." Artemis said, gaining support from Ares and Apollo, whom also wished to hunt it.

"Vetika attacked my favorite son, who knows nothing of her to defend himself!" Poseidon hissed.

"Percy has a habit of making friends in the strangest of cases, perhaps he could do the same with Vetika if he knew about her?" Hera suggested.

"If Percy befriends Vetika, then her hope may return." Hestia agreed.

"Fine!" Zeus snarled, giving in.

Athena sighed sadly, as Poseidon began his story-telling. "Long ago, in Ancient Greece." He began...

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _Vetika once lived in a small village. She was a daughter of Mnemosyne and the first Son of Hecate. She had beautiful golden locks of hair, like that of honey. She had beautiful caramel tanned skin, as if kissed by Apollo's brilliant rays. She had crisp, plump red lips that would make even Ares jealous, and sky blue eyes like pools of crystalline ocean that would put both Poseidon's Oceans and Zeus's Sky to shame. She was beautiful, more so than Helen of Troy. Some had thought she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite!_

 _She was renowned for being a powerful Magic user, even more potent than her father, having been able to somehow, use Godly magics, Titanic Magic and even Primordial Magic! It was fated by the Oracle of Lebadeia herself that she would become as strong, or even stronger than Lady Hecate herself, the Goddess of Magic!_

 _Vetika had often visited the mortal weaver Arachne, and witnessed the conception of the competition between Pallas Athena and Arachne. She had been selected as a judge, along with a Priestess of Athena, Medusa, Medusa's two sisters, and Vetika's father._

 _Medusa, Stheno, Euryale, Vetika and Vetika's father had all chosen Arachne over the mighty Athena. Enraged, Athena cursed Arachne to become a Spider Centaur, before killing Vetika's father. She had cursed Vetika to become a true Scorpion. Before death, Vetika's Father had pleaded with Mnemosyne, his former lover, and his own mother Hecate, to save Vetika. The Titaness and Goddess heard his pleads and, though they could not remove Athena's curse entirely, were able to lessen it. Vetika became a Scorpion Centaur._

 _Athena's curse upon the trio later known as the Gorgons was the most ferocious, as she had thought they would vote for her. Medusa's once long and plush red hair was turned into snakes, her soft green eyes into cold and bitter dark gray. Her ivory skin turned much more reptilian, as her legs merged to form a long snake trunk. Her sisters suffered the same fate, as Stheno's long black hair was turned into green vipers and her beautiful onyx eyes turned into fiery embers. Euryale's curly and frizzy brown hair turned into red coral snakes as her brown eyes turned into red garnets. They each had gained a unique ability however._

 _Medusa had the power to turn those whom had gazed upon her into stone, Stheno had the ability to teleport at will and Euryale could electrocute with her nails, which could extend. All three could shoot energy balls out of their snake hair._

 _Each time the Gorgons reform, they are either with a trunk or two human legs. Arachne had also the power to manipulate the earth, while Vetika had gained the ability to manipulate Poisons or create it._

 _Vetika had become furious with anything to do with Athena, and left. She was a powerful threat and forced deities such as Selene and Helios to fade, permanently. She even managed to force most of the Erotes into fading, except for Eros himself._

 _Vetika had grown bitter, for she had done nothing truly wrong. She, using ancient incantations, had summoned her fellow monsters from Tartarus. At first it was small and simple, Harpies, Hellhounds, Scythian Dracanae and even some Telekhines. She then took more risks, summoning the fierce Myrmekes, some Cyclopes, Empousai and even a Karkinos! Vetika had gotten even more arrogant, summoning the dreaded Minotaur, Kampe, Echidna and even a Chimera! Vetika had begun her planning, and with her fellow cursed by Athena monsters, began._

 _Stheno and Euryale would be in charge of training new troops, while Medusa was in charge of the Land Division of monsters, this meant things like Myrmekes, the Nemean Lion, the Chimera, Laistrygonian Giants and Echidna for example._

 _Arachne dealt with the Ocean Division, governing over Telekhines, Scylla, Charybdis, the Minotaur, the Sirens, Karkinos, Hyperborean Giants, Cyclopes, Polyphemus and even Kampe._

 _Finally, Vetika herself overtook the Sky Division. Drakons belonged to her, including Aethiopian Drakons, Lydian Drakons as well as Anemoi Thuellai. Her most powerful asset was ancient Sybaris herself._

 _Lamia and Mormo had become advisors to the wretched Vetika, and aided her in controlling the monsters, bar ancient Sybaris whom was grateful for Vetika awakening her._

 _Vetika had grown powerful enough in her army that she had dared launch an assault on Olympus in her rage. Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Nike and Athena were the only ones present for some reason. After knocking out Demeter and Hestia, Vetika unleashed ancient Sybaris herself, which, in the shock, she had managed to remove Nike, Hades and even very seriously injure Zeus._

 _The battle was fierce, for Vetika's archaic Magic prevented the Gods from taking their true forms. With a vicious grin, Vetika had banished even Poseidon to the Oceans for three months time._

 _Medusa charged with her sisters and Arachne, taunting Athena. Together they managed to subdue Athena, as Vetika unexpectedly called a retreat after almost knocking Zeus out._

 _The very fact that a monster that was not born from a Primordial, was capable of striking down Hearth, Agriculture, Marriage, Hell, Ocean, Sky, Victory and Wisdom without godly aid was unheard of._

 _Zeus decreed it never be spoken of again, and Vetika wiped from all text-books._

 _Vetika was but a new monster then._

 _~FLASHBACK END~_

"You... You self centered bastard!" Percy exploded in anger after hearing the story. Everyone turned to him, with scandalous looks on them. "You can't help it, can you?" This time, the rage was focused on Athena, to whom he placed in front of. "If things aren't your way, then it's not other way, huh? Answer me!" He shouted at her, when she didn't dignify him with an answer. Athena kept quiet, staring at him. "Fine, have it your way..." He stated, walking outside the Council Room.

"Percy! Where are you going?" Poseidon screamed at him, concerned.

"You guys will have to squeeze your brains together, because I won't be helping in this!" Percy said, not regretting his words. "If someone who thinks the same as me, but gives me a good reason, will be able to join me... I won't fight this war for Athena. She doesn't deserve it."

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	6. Chapter VI- Athena's antisocial! Huzzah!

It wasn't the best place to wait around, but Arachne was anxious to hear the news.

She couldn't blame it. Her sister in all but blood, Vetika, had decided to make a risky trip into Olympus. Arachne had been against that, but Vetika was stubborn and she was going to end up doing what she wanted, even if it was wrong. Which was why Arachne was waiting inside a musty, dark, small and silent cave.

"Aww, you didn't have to wait for me..." Arachne heard behind her. Rolling several pairs of eyes, she turned to see Vetika walking inside, with a smug smile on her features. "Or were you nervous that I could be caught and tortured?"

"Oh, shut up, Vetika!" Arachne hissed at her, concerned. It was obvious she was upset, mainly about the risk she was taking. "How did it go?"

"How would you expect it to go?" Vetika replied with another question, smirking. "The face of Ares when I was battling him was exquisite, not to mention the one from the new god..." Arachne turned to Vetika, interested in that information. "I just wished that Athena was there, to see her panicked face when she realized that I was alive!"

"A new god? What was he like?" She wondered, hoping she could had figured some weak points in that new godly figure. Vetika shrugged, as it wasn't that important to her.

"You know that I don't pay attention to details like that... However, he was a good fighter, not skilled like Ares or us, of course, but he was good... Maybe, he could be even better than most of the gods, given time..." Vetika added, remembering what she had saw when she battled him. "I didn't recognized him... Probably a demigod turned into god... Seriously, they love to be surrounded by those weak things, don't they?"

"I wish I knew the answer..." Arachne sighed, also in deep thinking. "You think you could describe him? We have some important meetings we can't miss..." At this, Vetika started to laugh out loud.

"Describe him? Arachne, dear... I could give you his shoe size if I wanted..." She bragged about her abilities.

"Vetika, remember that who you work for does not give second chances..." Arachne pointed out, noticing her friend was over amused with this or something. Vetika looked at her, as if she was seeing double.

"I can never forget who I work for, Arachne..." Vetika raised her arm, showing her a mark that was there, in her flesh, like if she was marked as cattle. "It's in my flesh and bones. It's in my DNA... Even if I wanted out, which I don't, she would never let me forget it..."

"Marked like cattle? She doesn't believe some of us can be loyal to our hatreds...?" Arachne pondered, before shrugging. "My Mistress' tactics are a little more... subtle." Vetika snorted, as if that was funny.

"If you can call a hoard of nightmares your way that could kill you, whether you're awake or sleeping 'subtle' ... Yeah, your Mistress is very subtle..." Vetika mocked Arachne, earning a hiss from her. "Oh, c'mon, Arachne... You know I'm just goofing around..."

"Still..." Vetika rolled her eyes and looked at Arachne.

"We came a long ways for this, Arachne..." She turned serious for a moment. "We can't screw it up... or we'll be the ones paying the price... I think this requires a little more exploration after I see my Mistress..." She finished the conversation, with a mischievous smile before parting ways with her friend/ally.

It was obvious that Vetika enjoyed her incursion onto the enemy lines, Arachne thought. She just hoped that this didn't get into her ego or she'd be in a lot of trouble, after all, neither of their mistresses took kindly to arrogance. Arachne ventured deeper into the caves, to her makeshift home.

* * *

Tartarus was not a good place. Neither was the Primordial, Ananke thought sourly. She had ventured to consult Tartarus on what Gaea would plan, for he was her consort once.

"Ananke, what are you doing in my domain?" Tartarus growled. He was very protective and jealous.

"Coming to speak with you Tarty!" She said, smiling. Tartarus was tall, broad shouldered and muscular. With dark skin and equally dark hair, his eyes were a fiery lava color, always swirling. He had a bright orange shirt covered by his black suit, giving him the lava feel. His tie was made out of magma! He was not the most beloved Primordial, but Ananke adored him.

"My name is Tartarus, you little brat!" He snapped, slapping Ananke across the face.

"I'm older than you, Tartarus! And if you ever touch me again, I will personally intervene with your destiny!" Ananke screeched, before skipping around. "So, Tarty, how's Gaea?" She mocked.

"You wish to know what Gaea plots? Very well, I will tell you. Nobody cheats on me!" He smashed his fist onto a newly formed table, fracturing it. "Listen closely, Ananke, this'll get complicated!"

* * *

Percy huffed, clearly agitated, his mother sat by him, trying to comfort him. "Want a cookie?" She offered. Percy nodded slowly, unable to resist the sweet temptation.

As he nibbled on the cookie, savoring it, there was a dim flash.

"And here I thought you'd be a bit more cute." A raspy voice murmured, disappointed. A woman appeared, her glossy white strands of hair had an undertone of lavender, falling in strands. Her amber yellow, yet glassy eyes shone dimly. Her skin was caked with dirt in some spots, blood dripping from her nails and scalp. Her once ivory and smooth skin was cracked and brittle. Her gray dress fell, stitched together, yet still having many holes in it and other deformities. She looked around 15 herself. Sally gasped.

"Who are you?" Percy said, weary.

"Do you not remember me, Son of Poseidon? Do you not recall me within the Pit?! Of how I had plans to sacrifice you and your former beloved to Night herself!?" Akhlys screeched.

"A-Akhlys. What are you doing here? What do you want with me?" Percy said, standing up, even more annoyed. Sally frowned, and headed into the kitchen.

"I have come to offer you something valuable. Assistance. Ananke, my darling little sister, is not a fighter. She is very powerful, yes, but she's more of an..auxiliary aid. She's useless in a direct fight. I however, am not so handicapped. I am strong enough to hold even mighty Gaea at her throat before being cast away by Ouranos and Pontus! Even my consort, Moros, fears me!"

"I fear no one, honey." A deep voice rumbled softly, as in a flash of skulls (literally), a man formed. His unholy pale skin seeming to suck the shadows. His slick, honey colored, crisp hair gleamed. His sharp and piercing violet eyes glowed with an ethereal radiance.

"Ananke said she was olde-" Percy began.

" **SHE IS NOT OLDER! MISERY IS ETERNAL, COMPULSION AND DESTINY IS NOT!** " Akhlys roared. Moros sighed.

"Sweetcakes, you can't expect him to know.." Moros tried.

Sally came back, with a frying pan. "Now, my lady, my lord, what may I get you? Also, please don't litter my living room with skulls." Sally said softly, fully prepared to beat them to death with the frying pan, immortal or not, before gesturing to the pile of skulls surrounding Moros.

"None of that royal nonsense, we are not Zeus or his pathetic little Olympians. But now that you mention, may I have some lemonade? And my apologies." Moros asked, politely, before flashing the offensive skulls away. "I am Moros, Primordial God, the Protogenos of Doom! Just because I'm Doom doesn't mean I can't be polite." He sulked at Sally's gaping mouth.

"Yeah, just because I'm Akhlys, the Primordial Goddess, Protogenos of Misery doesn't mean I can't experience happiness." She grumbled, patting her stomach.

Sally sighed. This would be a long night, if her own pregnancy was anything to judge, then an immortal one would be absolute hell, especially for a Primordial.

"Trust me, you have no idea. Gaea tried to castrate me during her seventh month." A voice intoned in Sally's mind.

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	7. Chapter VII - Zeus is a Liar

Thalassa was concern that Poseidon's sudden disappearance on her dinner party was because her horrible hostess' skills.

That or something much worst had happened.

She decided to stay positive and think her hostess' were the reason.

"Thally, my darling..." Pontus called her from behind. She sighed and nodded at him. He had interrupted his 'cordial' conversation with Oceanus, while she was listening to Tethys and Amphitrite talk about how reckless kids can be inside underwater palaces. "Please, do not fret. I'm sure that Poseidon's leave has a very reasonable explanation behind..."

"Of course that I believe the same, Pontus." Thalassa recognized. "I just want to believe that it's because of my horrible hostess' skill more than because we're all at mortal peril." She stated, trying to joke a little out of the situation. Pontus chuckled and shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with your hostess' skill... Look around you." Pontus encouraged her, gently. "You managed that three generations of sea deities had dinner in the same place without causing a seaquake! That itself, is a miracle!" That made Thalassa smile a little, right in the moment that Poseidon returned, looking all wear out.

"Poseidon...?" Amphitrite used his name with carefulness, as if she could say something wrong.

"We're doomed..." Poseidon replied, as it that explained everything that was going on. Amphitrite made him sat down, while Tethys moved near Oceanus, in case the last one decided to strike the god when he was down. Pontus called a nereid to fetch some ambrosia or nectar, while Thalassa observed the situation.

"Could you be more specific, My Lord?" Amphitrite questioned him, being as formal as ever. She could never stop being like that, Thalassa thought.

"Percy, he-" Amphitrite pursed her lips, but kept quiet. Obviously, she didn't like it that his bastard son was always in every topic they shared. "He has left us..."

"Left? What do you mean 'left'?" Pontus checked the information before jumping into conclusions. Although, it seemed that the chosen word of Poseidon made someone a happy goddess.

"He- he won't help us..."

"Poseidon, here... Eat this." Thalassa insisted, the moment that the nereid returned with the ambrosia and nectar. Oceanus and Tethys observed the scene from outside, not knowing if they should intervene or what. Seconds later, it was obvious that Poseidon was feeling much better, as he was able to sat down properly on a seat. "Now, you're gonna tell us what really happened, while we have some tea."

Pontus smirked to himself. Thalassa loved her tea parties! 

* * *

"...and that is basically what happened." Poseidon finished his tale about the recent events, leaving more than one surprised by those revelations. But, no matter how sombre things were turning in the tale or in the real life, the smile could never leave Amphitrite, as she was ecstatic about Percy Jackson's departure, Tethys noticed.

"Well... No wonder why the boy decided to abandon you!" Oceanus spoke first, not surprising anyone that he'd pick this moment to rub it against Poseidon's face. "You lot keep more secrets under wraps than a present and you are more scared of it than when you wrap it-"

"Oceanus, please..." Tethys asked him, trying to keep the waters calm, in a matter of speaking. Oceanus glanced at his wife before nodding in agreement and shutting up. "Poseidon, I believe that you should consider fighting this war without your son by your side-"

"He will have his son by his side!" Amphitrite interrupted Tethys, who shrunk back, shocking everyone, even Poseidon. Amphitrite was agreeing they needed Percy? "Triton will never fail in his duty to his father..." Everyone released a bad hidden sigh about it. That made more sense.

"Tethys is right. If we're against Ouranos and Gaea and Nyx, and young Perseus doesn't want to aid us, I think we should start considering other options." Pontus pointed out, serious. Thalassa, next to him, looked like she was squeezing her brain for any possible answer.

"You mentioned that this being whose name I can't pronounce because Zeus forbid it..." Thalassa rolled her eyes at the excessive long name she had to use for 'Vetika'. "Attacked Percy and Ares... You think that she was the only one?"

"Of course not." Poseidon sighed, sadly. "I believe the five are walking upon Gaea, walking upon the earth again, and it's only matter of time until they gather together...all of us, even Zeus, remembers what happened the first time the five were united."

"Now I understand why you dislike Athena, Poseidon." Oceanus pipped in, getting everyone's attention on him. "She's a troublemaker! She makes too many enemies! Keep her away from the battle and you might have a shot!" The grandfatherly words that left his mouth made a lot of sense for his wife, but she kept silent. "Tethys? Tethys!" Tethys came back to the conversation, noticing everyone was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm... distracted." She admitted. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that you had a visit from Aether the other day, right?" Oceanus was gentle with her, like if she had this kind of moments often. Which was slightly true, considering that Tethys is used to spend lot of her time alone. Oceanus' hand was on top of hers, as support.

"Yes, it's true... He looked kind of down, I believe..." Tethys explained. "He was saying how he couldn't locate Hemera..."

"I thought Hemera and Aether were just strained..." Amphitrite butted in, not liking that she couldn't be the focus of Poseidon's affection like Tethys to Oceanus or Thalassa and Pontus.

"They are." Tethys agreed. "But, they have had a cordial relationship during the centuries... Now, it's like Hemera banished herself from her own palace and no one can find her..." Again, Tethys' words were interrupted by a nereid walking inside, accompanied by two other entities.

"Sorry to bother you again, My Lord-"

"Pontus, Thalassa, I'm in need of your help!" The first one to walk faster towards the party was the before mentioned Aether, who looked devastated and concern, mainly because of his wife, Tethys assumed. His skin, which was once a great tan was coated in dirt; his once glorious blonde hair was now matted down and caked with grime and such. Behind him, with a same somber look than Aether, was someone no one would expect to show up.

Erebus. In all his dark glory, he had ivory skin, shaggy black hair which lost it's sheen and purple eyes, with bags under them.

"Aether, Erebus, welcome!" Thalassa was quickly up and rushing to greet the new guests. Inside, she was giddy at the sight of so many guests in one night. Pontus, right behind her, was nodding in agreement. "Please, sit... You can tell us why you're here over a cup of tea..."

"I'm afraid this can't wait, Thalassa." Erebus bowed, very formally, unlike him usually. "We seek help, as we're unable to contact our wives. We're concerned about what could had happened to them..."

"You think they could be together?"

"The gods won't help, as news about Vetika's resurrection were whispered around the Universe very quickly..." Aether informed, serious. "We must seek help from other places... Please, we'll be in debt with you if you help us..."

Oceanus's face worsened. "What if, Hemera is helping Nyx?" The women in the room blanched.

"No, no! Hemera and Nyx hate one another!" Thalassa reassured, worried now.

"Oceanus, Pontus. I have sensed monster from before my reign...monsters so old I have never encountered them. The other Primordials likely would not help us, not much, and the other Titans wouldn't." He paused, to look at Aether and Erebus. "This could involve you as well. Tethys, Thalassa, feel free to add to it, but. I sense ancient things. Dark things. Powerful, like Python, yet not."

"It's probably a child of Keto and Phorcys." Oceanus said, dismissively.

"That's the thing. They don't feel like Keto or Phorcys. Artemis first sensed them during the first Titan war, but she has forgotten. I have not. It feels strange. Ancient. It sort of feels like..something similar to Thalassa and Pontus? Yet, also, not? How is this possible...there are no other deities of the Sea strong enough to produce something like this, or be this.." Poseidon frowned, concentrating. "Sea monsters from long ago have begun to surround this figure, to protect..what?" Poseidon grunted.

"T-t-t-Thalassa?" Tethys asked, worried.

"Yes, darling. It is him."

"Who?" Oceanus asked.

Thalassa and Tethys spoke in unison, their soft voices harmonizing in a stern voice. "Hydros."

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	8. Chapter VIII - We're Doomed

Ouranos hated to wait.

Yet, he was here, waiting for the two other powerful entities that he had his plan with. One, was someone that he didn't have much affinity with, but it was needed to balance his power and what differenced the hope from the dark. The other one, well... he didn't have another way to explain it but with just one word: wife.

It was obvious that Ouranos hadn't forgiven Gaea for the rebellion she instigated among their Titan childrens, but if he was planning on taking over the known world, he might need some of her smarts and sly skills. That, complemented by the ability of Nyx to make everyone fear her and cower in her presence, was perfect to execute the plan.

Finally, after waiting for more than an hour, thing that he believes as inappropriate, Nyx made her appearance, as well as the night. Ouranos may not like it, but he knew that the only way for Nyx to escape her torturous Mansion of Night was when she was fulfilling her duty.

"Nyx, at last..." Ouranos muttered at her, not making any gesture of greeting her properly, not that Nyx bothered about those details.

Ouranos was buff, with sky blue skin. His hair and beard were fluffily white, like clouds, while his toga was seemingly made out of the weather. Nyx on the other hand was lithe, with white skin, like the moon. Her hair was black as her nights, with her eyes as purple as possible. Her dress was tight, showing and accenting her lithe figure.

"Ouranos? I was under the impression Gaea would be meeting us as well..." Nyx pointed out. She might be the most terrified thing the eternal entities fear, but Nyx wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was. At least, not when something could be rewarding for her. If she wasn't going to be risking herself to this meeting if she couldn't get out something as reward for her. She was in this for the final prize, whatever that was.

"So, was I, Nyx..." Ouranos replied, nodding his head "Unfortunately, I believe my lovely wife is making me suffer on purpose before I can get what I want..."

"Awwh! And I wonder why you didn't use that brain of yours before, darling..." A teasing voice appear from everywhere, letting both Ouranos and Nyx that Gaea had arrived. The smirk adorning her face was enough to say that she knew these two were at her will and that will accept everything she says. Her brown skin complimented her green robes and grassy green eyes. Her black hair churned like soil.

"Gaea... I was under the impression you wouldn't be punishing me this time..." Ouranos reminded her, but Gaea waved it away with her hand, as she had more concerning things that they needed to discuss.

"Ah, dear... But, you see, after the new information that I gathered, I wonder why you hadn't thought of it yourself..." Gaea continued to mock him, earning a glare from him. "Besides, you wouldn't hurt the future mother of your new heir, would you?" She pouted at him, making him just glare at her direction.

"Nyx could still do it..." Ouranos counterattacked that statement, not wanting to give Gaea the full control of the situation. Again, she simply shook her finger in a negative pattern.

"As much as Nyx would be delighted to carry your new heir-"

"I'm not planning on going down that road, willingly." Nyx argued, frowning.

"-that would only limit you heir to the night and that can't be done..." Gaea ignored Nyx's interruption in her speech and continued as if nothing happened "And, as much as I don't wanna be impregnated with you again... I have no other options, as Tartarus and Pontus won't help, each with their selfless and stupid reasons..." She added at the end, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, because the last bunch of your kids that tried to take over the world succeeded." Ouranos pointed out, earning a roll eye from his 'wife'.

"Let me remind you that my kids were more time in power than you, dear." She spat the last word as an insult.

Meanwhile, Nyx watched the exchange without interfering. Seriously, she knew they hated each other, but this was ridiculous! Couldn't they push their differences aside for the time being and help each other? Then, they can be at each other's throats all they want!

This was gonna be a long meeting...

"Gaea, so you have woken. Why have you not yet destroyed this realm?" Nyx pondered.

Gaea winked. "It amuses me." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"My Oracle, he has spoken to me. Aether and Erebus are searching for Hemera and myself, respectively. Ananke, Pontus and Thalassa are going to oppose us. Tartarus will remain neutral." Nyx commented.

"What of the other Primordials?" Hook, line and sinker.

"Well Ouranos, it seems that the Ourea will of course, aid Gaea. Chronus, our dear brother, is still deep within slumber, otherwise he would aid his consort, Ananke. Thesis and Erosis shall aid us."

"Erosis?" Gaea questioned.

"Eros changed his name, too much confusion with the god." Nyx replied. "My children will primarily aid us, except for Aether, Hemera, Akhlys, Moros and the asleep Geras. The Moirai also will not aid us, as they are forever neutral." Nyx continued.

"Wait, they are your daughters? I thought they were Ananke's." Ouranos said, frowning.

"They are both my and Ananke's daughters. I don't remember who the father was..was there a father?...It's complicated, Ouranos." Nyx grumbled, not wanting to talk about it any further.

"Oookay then." Ouranos replied.

Ouranos eyed both females while the conversation was going on. His mind, even though his mouth had asked important questions about his upcoming goals, was preoccupied somewhere elses. His plans were going to go on, no matter the outcome... How would both female react when they knew the truth? Gaea's reaction would be expected, as she could erupt in anger and decide that he was a better opponent than the gods.

Nyx, whoever, was an entirely different matter. Predicting her next move would be useless and she could end up agreeing. Obviously, he wouldn't want to be on the other side of the conversation when they found out they've been tricked...

He wasn't taking any chances.

He will have him.

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	9. Chapter IX - Plans of Hell

Sally was eying her new guests across the table, while Percy was sat next to her. It was kind of surreal for her to have immortal beings for breakfast, as whenever Poseidon drops by, he never stays for meals... not even a damn coffee! He makes her feel a bad hostess!

"I must say, Sally, that yours is the best meal I had in a long time..." Moros praised her, politely, which is still a shock for gentle Sally. She knew they hated to be compared to the Olympians, but sometimes, she cannot help herself to do it.

"Why, thank you, MiLord Moros..."

"Told you, Mom! Your food is the best!" Percy added, though Sally wanted to chastised him for speaking with his mouth full of blue pancakes.

"Young man, have some respect for your mother's work and swallow before speaking!" Percy swallowed, more because he was surprised by Akhlys' outburst against him than by fear of her.

"Thank you... He's normally more polite than this..." Sally defended her son, stroking his hair. Percy had the dignity of blushing in embarrassment, as if what his mother said was true. Which it was.

"It's refreshing to know that sometimes, someone will listen to their family's advices and stuff..." Moros pointed out, sipping his cup of coffee. "I just wish we could be considered more into the arguments and take our points of view-"

"But, NOOO!" Akhlys interrupted Moros, who sighed and allowed her. "Misery and Doom are only wanted when someone is planning to do a bad thing!" She protested, frowning. "Can they see we try to help as well?! We may be the Primordials for that but that doesn't mean that we take pleasure of representing that! It was seriously arranged Russian Roulette!" She screamed, at the top of her lungs, obviously mad at how things turned up.

"It's OK, honey..." Moros tried to relax her, before she made an explosion in the middle of the Jackson's kitchen. "You know, and I know it was unfair, but we have the opportunity to make something good out of it..."

"Oh, because it took us the Gods know how many millenniums to reach that!" She spatted, not angry at Moros, but at the situation. "And then, Ananke goes around, proclaiming that she's the heroine of the story and that she knows how to save everyone, blah, bla blah, blah!" She did a gesture with her hand, indicating that she was talking nonsense.

"Hey! I resent that!" A voice was heard behind them, making Percy quickly get into battle position and place his mother behind him for protection. No way he was gonna have his new sibling getting killed.

"Oh, it's only you!" Percy growled, as he clearly took a better look at Ananke, who had appeared sitting on his couch. "Don't do that on a mortal house!"

"'It's only me'?" She repeated, slightly offended. "Great to know how much consideration you have of me, Percy..."

"It's my Mom's house! And she's pregnant, for Christ' sake! She could had a miscarriage!" Percy accused her and, instead of showing a worried look like Akhlys or Moros was doing, Anake simply rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

"The baby is fine... Most likely would be following you into troubles... Then, it'll be your head rolling if something happened!" Akhlys still was marveled at Ananke's ability to turn everything around her and make it look like it wasn't her fault.

"Ananke, young Percy is right and his mother could had a shock that could cause it-"

"But, it didn't!"

"My point is, don't risk it again, little sister." She added at the end, knowing that would make her mad.

"How dare you! I'm older than you! Take it back!" Before Akhlys could reply with whatever she had in mind, Moros interfered.

"If you're doing this, do it somewhere else, as we already abused too much of Sally's hospitality." His message was clear: 'don't you dare to fight or I'm gonna make you suffer'.

"Fine, fine!" Ananke gave up before even starting, which only made Akhlys smirk in satisfaction. "To be honest, I didn't came here to make a battlefield, but because the Oracle in me-"

"Here we go again..." Akhlys muttered to herself, but was heard by Ananke, who continued like nothing happened.

"-wanted to deliver a prophecy. And if you have a problem with that, you know where to stick it!" She finished, clearly wanting to have a go with her sister.

"Another prophecy?! Two weren't enough to make Rachel guilty, now you come to deliver another one?!" No one missed the whining and the complain in Percy's voice, while he rubbed his face and tried to gather his mind together. "Let's get this over with... I wanna finish my breakfast in peace, can I?" His voice left no room for debate into what he wanted to do.

Ananke looked like she was gonna scold him, but something stopped her from doing it. Probably, was the murderous look he was showing everyone who wanted to contradict him. Probably was the fact that she was being surrounded by grey mist and she was starting to lose conscious and her mouth opened against her wishes.

She really couldn't pinpoint exactly what made her shut up against him.

" **Mother of One, the Greatest of All / Will be the key to Olympus's downfall / Change their being, she shall indeed / Or this world will end completely unseen...** " Ananke's words were covered and complemented by her rolled inside white eyes, along with the white greenish mist that comes out from her mouth. It only was a few minutes, but the message was clearly for everyone to see. "So, did I deliver?"

"You don't sound very happy about being the messenger..." Moros pointed out, knowing it would give Akhlys material to mock her later.

"You wouldn't either if you can't remember what you said in the first place!" Ananke pouted.

"So, we're against Gaea again... Yay!" Percy celebrated with less enthusiasm. The only thought in his mind was 'Here we go again indeed...'

"Gaea?" Sally piped up, concerned.

"Um yeah. We fought her before. And she's back now."

"Can't like, the other Primordials just force her to go away?" Sally questioned, confused.

"Well, here's the thing. We aren't allowed to directly confront her. She's a Prime Primordial, one of the essentials, and she's integral to reality." Moros huffed.

"Prime Primordial?" Percy questioned.

"Gaea, Pontus, Hydros, Ananke, Chronos, Nyx, Tartarus, Ouranos and Chaos." Ahklys pouted. "Something you should note, is no couples are in the Prime Primordials. Not really. Gaea betrayed both Tartarus and Ouranos, it doesn't count."

"Wait, so what about the rest of you?" Sally asked.

"Secondary or even Tertiary Primordials. Akhlys, Moros, The Moirai/Fates, Erebus, Eros, Aether, Hemera, Phorcys and Keto are Secondary Primordials." Ananke chimed in, cheerfully.

"The Ourea, Physis, Aion, Phusis, Phanes, the Nesoi, Thalassa, Ophion and Protogeneia are Tertiary Primordials." Moros replies.

"Didn't you say you held Gaea at her throat before Pontus and Ouranos intervened?"

"While Prime Primordials, Secondary Primordials and Tertiary Primordials usually do not fight one another, hiccups happen. Primes can only fight among themselves, just like the others. Hiccups happen, especially since Hydros fled this plane." Moros replied, playfully glaring at Ananke and Akhlys.

* * *

Vetika was sitting in silence, watching the people that surrounded her.

Arachne was seated a few feet away from her, her hands fooling around with her own webs, trying to weave some kind of wool art or something. In all honesty, Vetika sensed Arachne was bored and weaving was the only thing that she could do. Pathetic, really.

In front of her were the sisters Medusa and Stheno, pacing around with their snake hairs hidden under cloaks and with sunglasses, orders from Vetika, who was not willing to turn into stone for some mistake of the others. Vetika had never seen the sister this altered, or so united. It was common knowledge that Medusa preferred to be alone instead of being with her sisters, but Stheno was not used to be alone without Euryale and that was making her impatient. What was making Medusa stir, Vetika didn't know.

"Stheno, would you please stop pacing?!" Vetika ordered, putting as much annoy she could in her voice. "The ground beneath you will wore out and there will be a hole in your place and you walking back to the Underworld! Is that what you want?!" In total honesty, Vetika didn't care where Stheno ended or if she was right about wearing out the ground and end up back in the Underworld. She just wanted her to stop pacing around!

"I will not rest until my sister is with us!" Stheno replied, her sense of loyalty towards Euryale was immense. Unfortunately, Medusa misinterpreted.

"I am here, you snake nest!"

"I'm not talking about you, Ms. I'm-so-full-of-it!" Stheno spat at Medusa, who narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm talking about Euryale-"

"Oh, give me a break, Stheno!"

"Are they always like this?" Arachne ventured to ask Vetika, who was not paying enough attention to the fight. In fact, and if they weren't needed, the both of them would be decapitated.

"Sometimes, they are worst than this..." She admitted, trying to focus on the task in hand. Waiting for their patrons to come and get them.

It was gonna be a long, long wait…

"Hellooooo my little monsters!" An obnoxious, teasing voice droned, as the shadows of the wall slithered together, forming Nyx.

In a burst of light, Ouranos formed while Gaea stepped out of the wall. "Really, Nyx? Really?" Gaea deadpanned.

"We come bearing gifts!" Nyx snickered out, a ball of Shadow manifesting in her palm. The ball twitched, twisting to form the shape of a woman, as thin beams of red light erupted. Flakes of red, black and purple with a dash of white faded away to reveal Euryale.

"Euryale!" Both Stheno and Medusa shouted, one in glee the other in annoyance. Euryale's eyes narrowed at Medusa.

"Medusa...how quaint of you to join us." Euryale sneered to her little sister.

"And thus the five walk upon Gaea again." A light voice sneered. Nyx turned around, gritting her teeth.

The tall, ethereal woman glared at Nyx, her blonde hair falling down in two ponytails, one ponytail streaked with strawberry red, the other streaked with blueberry blue. Her outfit consisted of a T-shirt, Jacket and a piece of underwear covering barely anything. Her eyes blinked, the golden color sharp and cold.

"Really, Hemera?" Nyx groaned out, her violet eyes staring into Hemera's eyes.

"Suicide Squad was excellent, I liked Harley Quinn. Sooooo tada!" Hemera twirled once around, smirking.

Gaea looked at Ouranos in worry. Yes they may be divorced, sort of, but they know things that even Tartarus didn't. Ouranos nodded thrice, his face frowning even more in his concern.

"Hemera, darling, how have you been?" Gaea asked, her curly ringlets of brown hair pulled back.

"I'm fine. Why?"

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	10. Chapter X - Third Should Be The Charm

Jupiter sat on his throne, looking around the room, almost not thinking about anything.

He was annoyed, that was easy to tell just by looking at his face. A council meeting like this hasn't been required in years, as his 'side' was always in order and balance. Well, today, that balance appeared to be broken.

His companions looked like they were in the same deep thinking as he was. Ceres was with her fingers holding her chin, a classic tic she had whenever the situation was too serious. Juno was pacing around the room, also holding her chin with her hand, muttering things under her breath that no one could make out. Vesta, was silently sitting next to the hearth, but that didn't mean that she wasn't as worry as the rest of her sisters.

Neptune seemed unconcerned, somehow. Probably, because the kids of Rome hasn't been paying him the respect he deserves. Well, Rome feared him more than they feared Pluto and that was falling really low. Pluto, however, was standing in front of Jupiter, staring at him from a safe distance. His only expression was a raised eyebrow.

"Jupiter, I assume you have a plan to deal with this...?" Juno broke the silence, finally stopping pacing and looking at her husband. Her question was a mix between a demand and a plead. If what they just discuss was real, she feared for the kids of Rome. Her question made everyone look at Jupiter, who was surprised by all the attention received.

"I suggest that we should confirm this rumors before charging like blind dogs..." Vesta suggested, trying to look for a peaceful resolution, though she knew that it was a long shot to try.

"I'd need a lot more convincing before charging like 'blind dogs', as Vesta very well put it out..." Neptune pointed out. It was obvious that he would rather let the people who feared him drown than helping them. "I don't see what I'd win if I help in this enterprise..."

"How about the lives of millions of innocents?!" Ceres argued, facing him, with a slight murderous look.

"And taking Pluto the possibility of expand himself? Not a chance!" Neptune retorted, with a sneer on his face. Suddenly, Juno and Ceres were arguing with Neptune, while Vesta simply hugged herself and Pluto watched from afar the argument.

" **SILENCE!** " Jupiter screamed, calling for silence. His brother and sisters were quickly quieted down, but all had frowns and glares. "If we should do something, I suggest we do it now. The longer we wait, the hardest would be to exterminate their plans-"

"So, you do have a plan?" Pluto spoke for the first time, raising an eyebrow at jupiter, who frowned in reply.

"We attack at dawn."

"Jupiter, that is when they are most powerful!" Ceres hissed, stomping up to Jupiter.

"For but a few moments."

"A few moments is all they need!" Ceres snarled.

"We are superior, Ceres." Jupiter drawled.

"It's that kind of arrogance that allowed father to rise!" She spat.

"Enough, woman!" Jupiter growled, slapping his sister across the room. Everyone paused, staring in shock. Jupiter wouldn't ever do that, without solid reasoning. Juno and Vesta in particular glared harshly at him. Times had changed since ancient Rome.

"Ceres is correct, little brother. They need but a few moments." Pluto mocked, shadows licking his feet.

Vesta sat next to Ceres, pressing a silk cloth to the red mark on her sister's face. A faint, golden glow resonated as Ceres healed.

A flash of gray, silver, gold, red and many more colors as the rest of the Olympians appeared. Minerva held her spear in one hand, Aegis in the other. The crystal tip glowed, lines on the shaft humming with power. She sighed, her features sharpening, her spear replaced by a book, Aegis shrinking to a bracelet. Glasses formed, her toga shifting to a robe.

Artemis shifted somewhat, Diana's more soft complexion appearing. Apollo didn't even change at all, as they all turned to their Roman forms.

"What is going on?" Venus asked, sensing tension. Mars and Vulcan hovered near her. They both loved her, after all.

"Nothing." Jupiter spat, Apollo shifted. He could sense the lie, he just didn't know what the truth was. Just that there was a lie.

Venus stared at Jupiter, shaking her head in exasperation.

* * *

She sat. She waited. She was. Terra smiled serenely, her crystal gauntlets gleaming in the brilliant sunlight. The pure gauntlets hummed with mystic power the name Dawn engraved in Latin-Greek-Roman on the left gauntlet. In the right gauntlet was the name Dusk engraved in Latin-Greek-Roman. Her strapless corset shined green, her silken gown flowing freely with a thigh slit. Her blonde, wavy hair held up in an elaborate braid. On both of the gauntlets, sat a large, Green Tourmaline, Terra/Gaea's holy gem.

Caelus sniffled, his muscle shirt pristine, his gleaming abs evident. His cropped, sexily tousled white as a cloud hair was shaved on the left side. His three arms twitched, Sunbeam, Starbeam and Moonbeam, his three weapons, oozed power. The sword that was Sunbeam was a Falcata made out of a golden variant of Sun Steele. Starbeam was a Gladius, made out of an ever changing color metal known as Star Iron, while Moonbeam was a Cinqueda dagger, crafted from a silver variant of Moon Copper. Despite the differences, all three blades had an Opal, Caelus/Ouranos's holy gem.

Nox giggled hysterically, the two were so amusing. Her lush white-black hair fell down in swirling locks of ivory and ebony. Her mermaid cut dress smooth, black with dots of white. Her ivory skin glowed softly, as she held her whip, purple flames licking it. Strapped onto her back was a Warhammer of white and black, white dots on the black, and black dots on the white. Purple flame designs were etched into the head of the hammer, a Sugilite gem imbedded, her holy gem gleaming. Her eyes constantly changed, as constellations were visible on her dress, a few suns, moons and other celestial things visible.

A large boom was heard, as Jupiter and the other Olympians appeared. Terra and Caelus stood, as Nox rolled her eyes, Jupiter was always so theatrical!

Jupiter's tall, broad shouldered body gleamed a strong tan, his thick, black hair smoothened and glistening. His swirling golden armor formed intricate designs, his master bolt in hand, the cylindrical bolt humming yellow, the blue sapphires studded across it beating rapidly. The Sapphires, the holy gem of Jupiter/Zeus, were freshly polished. His armor covered only his most vital areas, his 'southern region', neck, forearms, kneecaps to ankle, covering his feet. The rest of his body was bare, his muscles flexing and tensing for battle. His yellow-blue-gray eyes pulsed.

Juno, on the other hand, was completely covered in battle armor, a cape of peacock feathers flowing regally. A golden diadem pulled back her long, luscious and rich black hair. Her long staff, tipped with a cluster of Pearls, the holy gem of Juno/Hera. Her green eyes were quite vivid, her high cheekbones giving her a proud aura.

Neptune's blue-green-gray armor changed like the sea, his holy gem of a Lapis Lazuli imbedded in his trident. His long blueish gray hair fell down, held back by his helmet. His muscles were lean, yet defined, the armor coating him from foot to mid-thigh, a silky water like cloth covering his torso, while his armor coated his arms to his shoulders. The jaggedness of the helmet made it look like a Kraken, his stormy eyes blazing.

Venus rolled her eyes, rubbing her ruby-rose quartz gemstone necklace, her lips a full, plump, pink color. She had, perhaps the least-protective armor of all. Reddish-pink armor covered her upper torso, barely, leaving some cleavage shown, all of her back, her hips to mid-thigh and special high heels that went to mid-calf. Her bare midriff had a dove tattoo with a heart emblazoned across it. Her arms only armor went from her wrist to mid forearm, not even covering her hands. Venus's pink-blonde hair fell down in semi-wavy locks. Her bangs covered one eye, mostly, though you could see the color of that eye, which was fuschia pink. Her other eye was dark red-pink. The ruby-rose gemstone was also in between her breasts on her armor, and on her back.

Mars struggled, before finally accepting himself as Mars, his bronze armor coating his entire body. His strong muscles flexed, his spear gleaming with a Bloodstone gem, a few Garnets littering it. His muscles were masked, his brown hair hidden underneath his boar-like helmet, his fiery eyes ready for blood. Mars curled a protective arm around Venus, to Vulcan's dismay.

Vulcan himself stood tall and proud, though. His black armor gleamed, the Sardonyx stone in his hammer pulsing, the short handle made out of a seemingly red metal. His strong muscles gleamed with sweat, fires licking his black boots, his mid-calf to mid-thigh bare, his entire chest also bare. His armor was relatively miniscule, his black curls falling gracefully down.

Baachus snickered, his semi-chubby body seeming fat in comparison to the muscular other gods. His amethyst studded hilt of his sickle glowing dimly, as Baachus's armor, a cluster of vines and metal bound together, forming swirls on his body. He held out a torch studded with Amethysts, with purple flames, a scent of madness and grapes pooling from the torch, as Minerva wrinkled her nose.

Minerva rolled her eyes, grabbing a magical tome, with a golden bookmark. Her regal features were softer, less articulate, more cherubic in design, her robes grey, the book having an Alexandrite gem embedded on it's spine. Her glasses, with a alexandrite rim, gleamed softly, her grey eyes sharp and precise, her blonde, curly hair held back in a diamond ponytail.

Vesta looked relatively similar to Hestia, with her chestnut brown hair pulled back by a simple, silver diadem, her ember eyes of orange comforting. Her rich, green dress fell to the ground, her bare feet touching the grass softly. In one hand she held a torch in one hand, a basket in the other. The torch made out of her Holy Gem, Malachite, the flames warm orange. Vesta's facial features didn't even change, her eyes did however seem more rounder.

Mercury snickered at Diana and Nox, who were exchanging a rather heated glare, before cowering as said glares turned to him. Mercury's sandy, blondish brown hair was short, going to his ears, the wild messy hair splaying everywhere. His winged sandals were more metallic, yet still comfy, the wings more brownish tan than pure white. His helmet had two wings, tan in color as well. His caduceus held many Feldspar orbs, which were also present on his shoulder armor, his muscular torso covered by a sheet of thin adamantium foil.

Diana continued to glare at Mercury, her auburn, curly hair flowing freely, held back by a silver circlet, a moonstone embedded on said circlet, which draped on her forehead. Said moonstone was surrounded by aquamarine. Her hunting array added armor onto the breastplate, shoulders, elbow section, knees and ankles, as well as hips, her stylistic bow already having several arrows loaded, a moonstone also embedded in the arrows and bow.

Apollo snickered, he didn't even change really! His appearance mirrored that of Diana's, however, except his hair was strawberry blonde, and instead of silver his was gold. Instead of moonstone it was sunstone, and instead of aquamarine, it was citrine. His armor was also less, his chest bare, and his forearms bare, his hands bare too. His arrows were golden, and on fire. His hair was curly to shoulder length, held back by his own circlet drooping to his forehead.

Ceres and Pluto stood near each other. Ceres' golden hair fell down beautifully, a headband made out of flowers and fruits and leaves woven delicately in, her hair braided with diamond silk. Her regal dress held an emerald on the navel section, her own circlet drooping to her forehead as well, an emerald studded in it as well. She held her scythe, the brown shaft and green blade echoing with archaic power, an emerald on the attachment ring between the blade and the shaft.

Pluto's dark robes were replaced by gothic armor, covering him head-to-toe, with an onyx studded on the palms, a whip in his hands, the ghostly pale white flames licking it's smooth, yet sharp tip, onyx shards coated in lethal gorgon blood. His black hair gleams, the left half of his head shaved off, his black eyes smoldering like fiery death.

A blizzarding cold swept through the valley, the green grass frosting over in the northern quadrant, snow piling and ice forming. "Hello, dear Neptune." A soft, elegant voice snidely spat, as Chione, Goddess of Ice and Winter and Snow and Frost and the Cold appeared. Her elegant dress consisted of black, white and shades of blue, her frosty pale skin contrasting to her thick black hair, which fell down elegantly, her eyes as cold as ice, and pale blue.

"Chione." Neptune growled. "What is the meaning of this, Chione!" He roared, taking his trident. Chione snickered, bringing out her snowflake shields, studded with pure diamonds, the holy gem of Chione/Khione. "Pure Diamonds, a powerful gemstone affiliated with Winter, and specifically, me. Even my father has no influence on them. I like to call them Winter Diamonds." She spat, glaring venomously at Ceres and Neptune.

"Neither of you can count on Winter's aid in this war you will fight. All of you are present, so I thought it best to tell you now. Winter's War is it's own. And Winter shall not aid you, pathetic little lords of Summer and Spring and Autumn." Chione declared, disappearing in a flurry of ice.

Nox smiled. "Well that was random." She drawled, bowing mockingly to Jupiter. Fireworks blew up behind her, spelling out "Nox is #1!" She smiled.

Jupiter glared at her, still not ready to directly insult her. She was terrifying as Nyx, who was sane. Nox was not, and while Nyx was terrifying, Nox was worse as she wasn't balanced.

No one could recall who gave the first movement towards the enemy. Nor they could tell who chose who to begin with. What everyone could recall is that everything turned up a mess the second the weapons were lifted. Battles were unbalanced, but the side that was against the Olympians could handle it very well on their own.

Nox, the most dangerous and unbalanced of the Primordials, was facing the kids of Saturn. According to Nox, there were other ways to go down, if you wanted or know that one of your kids is going to murder you. Jupiter, impertinent and dramatic as always, was the first one to strike towards her, though Nox was able to evade his lightning bolt, only to face Neptune's trident, before blocking it with her hammer. Pluto didn't want to get behind the party and struck his whip around, catching one of her feet and pulling, so she could be put down.

The ladies attacked this time, Juno being the first one. The way she used her staff could remind someone of the kung fu movies experts, swaying it around and striking directly on Nox's stomach. Unfortunately for her, Nox vaporized and became smoke right before the hit, reappearing away from them. Ceres, noticing that direct approach wasn't working, teamed with Vesta, creating a vast field of crops around the Primordial and allowing her sister to light it, trapping Nox inside of the light circle. That would take her a while to get away from it.

Terra chuckled when she saw her opponents. Sure, for someone with her experience, the idea of being against the Twins, Bacchus or Vulcan sounded very easy. However, Terra was underestimating the enemy, especially the Twins Diana and Apollo, who can work along in a fight. Vulcan struck first, his hammer creating a pulse that destabilized Terra from her position. Bacchus, glancing around and noticing that direct approach wasn't working for the Children of Saturn, used some vines to try to stop Terra from moving, but made a tiny mistake.

As the vines were connected to the ground, as well as nature based, that gave Terra control over them, allowing her to break the hold and release herself. Acting quickly, the Twins shot some arrows towards her figure, but they were easily blocked with some ground pieces. Apollo urged his sister onto the ground, when he saw the pieces moving forward into their direction, with the intention of knocking them out. Bacchus was able to avoid it, but Vulcan didn't have that same luck, as his cripple legs wouldn't move that fast.

Caelus almost laughed when he saw that Venus was between the Olympians that were facing him. Minerva, Mercury and Mars (coincidentally, they all began with the letter 'M') were a force to be reckon. Minerva was the brain, Mars the force and Mercury the speed, which allowed them to create a plan and walk away victorious. However, Caelus' advantage laid in that Mars and Minerva didn't trust each other with elaborated plans, as they thought the other one could and would mess it up. Caelus' disadvantage was to underestimate Venus.

"Venus, my dear..." Caelus started, directing towards who he thought would be the weakest link of the group, ignoring the rest on purpose. "I'm so disappointed of you for joining them..." He shook his head, as if that could show how disappointed he was. "You, who were born of my blood..."

"You never greeted me like one of your own!" Venus argued back with him, Mars keeping her at distance.

"But, my dear... By the time you were born, I was asleep beyond consciousness..." Caelus excused himself, trying to show what looked like a gentle and warm smile. "You're still in time to change sides and join us..." He pulled his hand out, for her to take it. "We have great plans for the future and you could benefit if you join us..."

Venus shook her head in confusion,before firmly replying. "Father... **WAIT! DOES THAT MAKE KRONOS MY BROTHER? HOLY CRAP!** " She telepathically sent him a message. "I will not directly join you. BUT, I will not assault you." The goddess of love mentally said, while Diana and Apollo fired a volley at Terra. Nox giggled hysterically once again. Terra stood, prepared to fight, her gauntlets pulsing. The Green Tourmalines hummed erratically. She clapped her hands together, slamming the individual hands on the ground. Green light flashed, the ground rising up and down.

Nox swung her hammer around in a twirl circle, slamming it against Neptune's face, causing him to fall back down, ichor oozing from his face. She lashed her whip at Juno, forcefully ripping the staff out of her HANDS, burning Juno's hands with the purple flames, as Juno fell to the ground, screaming in pain and agony. Nox smiled sadistically at Juno's suffering, the unhinged Primordial Goddess cackling in joy.

Apollo snarled, grabbing his Arrows of Pestilence, while Diana grabbed her Arrows of Pain, and the twins, back-to-back, fired a volley at Terra, the arrows hitting the Primordial in the back, as she fell, slamming her gauntlets down on the ground, sending an earthquake as she executed a backflip.

Venus looked hesitantly. The words spoken by Caelus were true. The only one always showing her disrespect was Saturn, as if never recognizing her as one of their own. One with power. As if the power of love and lust were not important and shouldn't have a place among them. The other Titans left her alone, or in the case of Mnemosyne and Leto, were her friends, which is why she chose to side with the Olympians for so long. There wasn't even a Titan of Love or Lust to combat her, yet her Godly son, Eros, constantly contested her. Venus' eyes passed from Caelus to his extended hand and Mars couldn't take it anymore.

While Caelus was talking to Venus, distracting her and trying to convince her, Minerva planned to attack his weak spot. When she gave the order, Mercury struck all the points that he could, not allowing Caelus to defend himself and Mars, before pulling Venus out of the way, would go right after him, using his force to tired him down. Once Mars got tired (which was quick when you're using your divine energy), Minerva jumped into action, her golden book used as a weapon (she had watched Bourne's Supremacy too many times before) and hit Caelus on his head.

Caelus managed to glance around while fighting his opponents, and somehow, he saw something that made him frown. Using a momentary distraction, Caelus disappeared in a smoke curtains, like the ninjas, leaving Mercury and Minerva perplexed, while Mars was panting on the floor. The giggling Nox had seen him leave and decided to follow him. Terra wasn't left behind, firing a volley of dust as she left.

Soon, the Olympians were the only ones in the valley, perplexed and panting because of the fight. None were gravely injured, unless the ego counts. They knew they weren't winning the fight, so...

...Why did they flee?

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	11. Chapter XI - Assault on Terra

Nurse Mary Anne Sue was expecting a quiet work shift, but what she never expected what happened.

She started her shift as always, checking the patient's, filling forms with doctors and even allowing herself to chat with some of her colleagues about the routinely things in life. Not that their lives were anything but routinely...

Anyway, everything was calm, until...

"Help! Someone help!" Mary Sue was the first one running towards the screaming, followed by several other nurses and doctors. She saw walking in a man with two heavily pregnant women, that according to their screamings, they were about to give birth, and a group or not least five more behind them. The first pregnant woman, with brown hair and green eyes, was glaring at the man, rather calmly in fact.

"We told you that we can do it!" One of the women in the walking group was complaining. She looked like she was pouting. "We trained for this and you don't let us do it?!"

"Ahhhh!" One of the pregnant women, with black hair, complained, almost screamed, cutting the other one's rant.

"Can we discuss this later?" The man wondered, but it was obvious for everyone present that it was an order. The group of women back away, though some of them hissed when some nurses were trying to help the pregnant women. "Let these people do their jobs!"

"Prepare two rooms for birth now, this women will deliver in any moment!" A doctor screamed, pushing the wheelchair of one of the pregnant women. It took a while to place both women on the wheelchair, as they were squirming and moving around, trying to crush the first set of fingers they could find. The man looked as the women were carried away. He looked worried.

"Don't worry, sir... Your wife and daughter will be in very good hands..." Mary Sue admitted, as she had never seen a bad birth in that hospital, it was kind of its blessing.

"That's- that's not my daughter... It's, um... complicated" The man confessed, but he didn't look concerned about it. Mary Sue knew when not to pry anymore and focused in something a little more important.

"Sir, those women were within minutes of giving birth... Why they haven't been admitted in the hospital sooner?"

"Yeah, well... That would be their fault." He shamelessly pointed at the group of women that came along with them, who immediately stood up and started to complain.

"If you had done what we told you, this would not had happened!" The raven haired woman mocked.

"We had everything under control!" The blonde haired woman shouted.

"We were training for this!" A brunette whined.

"I would've been amazing…" The ginger muttered drearily. Another woman popped up, with white hair and she thwacked the ginger on the head.

"We all would've! I wanted to do this! You ruin the fun!" She huffed at the man.

For the few complains that Mary Sue managed to gather, this women were midwives and, somehow along the way, the women had complained for the pain and the man decided that enough was enough and took them to the hospital. She walked away slowly, seeing in the man's eyes that he'd explode soon if they didn't stop questioning him. She instead went to fill the forms for the women, though that required to choose one big and terrible action from two... 

Jump into the argument again... or walking into the delivery room…

* * *

Ananke frowned, this was not well. "Percy, if you could take your family into another room." She said politely.

Percy frowned, opening his mouth, before Ananke snapped at him. "Now, Percy." She snapped, as Percy sighed before nodding. Standing up, he walked into another room with his mother and Paul. Moros frowned, staring at Ananke.

"What's wrong, Ananke?" He asked gently. Ananke's eyes turned white again, grey mist floating, turning into a white-green mist, which condensed. Ananke's eyes widened, tears gleaming at the edges. She let out a scream. "No! You c-can't, get away," she wailed, as Akhlys tilted her head.

Ananke never was afraid of her visions. Akhlys frowned, hearing Ananke scream again. "No!"

"Moros, do something!" Akhlys hissed, if anyone was going to make Ananke scream and terrified it had damn well be HER! Moros nodded though, pressing two fingers against Ananke's forehead, as Ananke's eyes turned back to normal.

"What did you see, Ananke?" Moros hissed. If this was related to that…

"He's coming back! I s-saw Keto and Phorcys r-raise him with help from T-t-t-t-tartarus! And I saw O-o-oOuranos succeed in h-h-his plans!" She cried, tears streaming down her caramel skin, as Akhlys swore.

"Damnit! I should've noticed it earlier, that's why they haven't been communicating! Moros! He's going to try to control them! We thought it was because Nyx disappeared, sending them into disarray without their queen, and then Hemera's absence, their supposed mortal enemy gone too, confusing them! But no, it's not Moros!" Akhlys screamed, as Percy entered again.

"What's going on? Why are you all screaming?" Percy demanded. Akhlys whipped around, fangs bared, her skin peeling off of her face, her eyes sunken in as she howled. Percy let out an undignified yelp and hid behind the couch.

"Go, you little godling!" She roared, as Percy fled in terror.

"Akhlys, you're talking crazy. That's insane, if he would actually attempt to take control over them, when they themselves are older than the Titans! They are older than even the Moirai!" Moros said, chuckling nervously. "He can't control them, it's impossible. They aren't close to the Monsters he's chained down. They are descended from Night and Chaos themselves!"

"N-no! That's not what has happened. Those vile things are gone," Ananke assured, shaking. "B-but, he is coming back! He has not been to this plane since he fled with the likes of Ophion and Phanes!" Ananke rasped. Akhlys twitched.

"How could Keto and Phorcys raise him with Tartarus? None of them know how! The only ones who do are Gaia, Ouranos, Pontus, Thalassa, Tethys, Chaos and Nyx. None of them would ever want him back."

"I don't know, Akhlys! I'm not a future-seer. I can only get glimpses!" Ananke snarled. Unknown to them all, a shadow retreated from the room, thinking malevolently.

'They've been thrown off. Good, my plans will continue.'

* * *

Keto trembled at Tartarus. Tartarus was a tall man of 9 feet, black, rock like skin, with magma coursing through it. He had metallic, bronze armor, and a thick sword at his hips. His black hair fell down to his ears, a whip in one of his hands. His muscles bulged like rocks, as firm as them too. His volcanic eyes gleamed in sadistic glee.

Keto, in contrast, was tiny. She was petite at 5'2, her soft, blue-tinted skin unmuscular and frail. Her sea green, frizzy hair was held up in a ponytail, a greek dress in shades of dark blue and light blue flowing airily, her sharp teeth gleaming white, her pink forked tongue darting out. She narrowed the snake like eyes, the iris' a soft gold color. Phorcys near her bowed lowly.

Phorcys was 5'7, and had a lean, athletic build. His skin was sea green tinted, sharp teeth more human like than monster like Keto's, as his muscles were bare, his lack of shirt showing the sweating six pack. He bowed again, the light pants like Keto's in shades of dark blue and light blue, his blue, silky hair tousled sexily. His eyes bore at the ground, a colder golden color than Keto's.

"We are bringing Hydros back, are we not?" Tartarus echoed, as Phorcys stammered.

"Y-y-yes, my lord." Phorcys was the god of the depths of the sea, and of the hidden dangers. Under his domain were the power over typhoons, sea storms and all sorts of dangers. Keto herself, the goddess of sea monsters, was a Monster Deity. She had such control over them that when monsters from her died, they did not go to Tartarus, but to Keto's plane.

Tartarus could not over-ride Keto's control. But he still had the upper hand. Together, Phorcys and Keto could hurt Tartarus, perhaps even force him to flee if they were in the sea. But in Tartarus? They had no hope.

Not without Hydros. Hydros alone could even the playing field. Hydros alone could banish Pontus. With Hydros, they could become a worthy threat to the Pit. Hydros however would be grateful to Phorcys and Keto.

Not that Tartarus knew of it. He thought they were to kill Gaea and Ouranos. As if.

* * *

Persephone sat in the middle of a meadow, not knowing how to feel.

The problem that went round and round her head was that her own husband and mother had kept her apart of the battle that seemed to be taking part against Gaea and company. Part of her wanted to be upset, as she was no child and she could take care of herself. She had powers of her own and she could be helpful against Gaea. That was what her stubborn mind was trying to come up with reasonable reasons to fight.

However, the rational side of her mind was freaking out. If she was pushed apart by two people that knew her abilities, that meant that the battle was going to be something that could leave thousand of hurt or even death. She was not gonna risk it, as she was more useful helping and aiding that fighting.

"Awwh, was little, tiny and fragile Persephone left alone while the big guys fight her battles...?" The voice came from behind, but Persephone didn't have to turn around to know who was with her.

"Khione..." She muttered the newcomer's name, slightly with bitter. "What are you doing here, seeking my boring company? I thought you'd be fighting alongside your mistress..." Persephone didn't have to look to know that she had struck a nerve on the Goddess of Winter and Snow. "Has she released you finally from your leash?"

"You're one to talk, doing exactly what your dear old husband tell you to..." It was Khione's turn to smirk, but Persephone didn't even bother in that.

"Can I help you with something, Khione? You're disturbing the short peace I have." Persephone cut to the chase. She wasn't in the mood to listen to Khione's fishing and baiting on her.

"I just wanted to know if you had said hello recently to the sweet little Kore-"

"What have you done with my daughter?!" Persephone was immediately up, frowning at Khione, who was smirking but not scared.

"Relax, she's doing fine... Though, I'd not be so sure about the others... You remember them, right? Geiropya and Ayola..." It wasn't hard for Persephone to connect the dots.

"Khione, you better think this through..." Persephone warned her. "If you cause a war between the seasons, the balance will be over and the consequences will be severe..."

"Keep at the side, Persephone, and I can promise you that you can help Kore when this is over... As counselor, of course." Khione's parting words were covered by the blizzard that took her away. Persephone soon found herself into a new dilemma. One that she had to find out a solution as soon as possible.

Should she tell the Olympians about this seasonal war?

Should she stay out of the way?

She needed answers, and she needed them now. 

* * *

Sally was in a dilemma herself.

Part of her wanted that Paul, her husband, was with her and helped her being the bad guy, if the situation required it. But she knew it would be useless, as she'd have to deal with this alone. Like Poseidon would help her with this.

"Percy, can we talk...?" She wondered to her son, taking advantage of the fact that the immortals in her living room kind of expelled Percy from there.

"Sure, Mom... What's wrong?"

"Percy..." Sally stopped, not sure how to start this conversation. How do you explain to your demigod/god son that you don't want him to fight a battle that has nothing to do with him? Never mind the part about getting hurt, she knew it was useless. "Do you have to fight?" Upon Percy's perplexed look, she tried to explain herself. "I mean, I understand your need to help, but you really can't be staying on the side this time...?"

"Mom..."

"Before giving me reasons, Percy, I want you to think this from my point of view..." Sally pushed, knowing it was her only chance that Percy actually heard her before giving reasons. "Forget you're a god for a second, that you cannot get hurt... Is this your battle? You'd been risking your life since you were 12 for those gods... I'm grateful that your father chose me to be your mother, but I believe that you don't owe him anything, Percy... I know- I know that having a normal life seems impossible right now, but... Wouldn't you like one? No battles? No injuries? No monsters behind you...?"

It was obvious that Percy was taken aback by his mother's thought on his life. It was what Sally wanted.

"I'm not talking as a mortal woman, son... I'm talking as a mother that doesn't want her only son to be always in danger..." Sally admitted. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't want him to stop being in danger.

Now, the ball was in Percy's court. 

* * *

Tethys was also pondering options. However, they weren't hers.

It was obvious to everyone which position will she take. She wasn't a fighter, she was a healer and she would proudly take the spot. She didn't care about sides, more about which lives could be spared or not. Not even her years as consort of Oceanus has she valued human life, so she didn't have to take care of that. She lived beyond that and should would continue to.

The Nurse, as she was called, watched as the several members of the old courts were deciding their sides. Some of them were obvious, like hers. Others, were predictables, like Rhea. Somehow, Rhea's decision of joining the Olympians was taken with reverence and even delight. The fact that she had, what humans call 'diplomatic immunity', helped her a lot. Both sides would forgive her at the end of this.

The Compass Four, known as Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios and Krios, were joined by Kronos and Oceanus. The six of them were aiding Gaea, Nox and Ouranos. Tethys didn't even bother in changing her husband's point of view. She knew that he hated Poseidon and his bunch, but she failed to understand why was he doing this. They would not be granted mercy.

Phoebe, Koios' wife, would be joining him. She wasn't a fighter, but she must has known something. After all, she is the Titaness of the Prophecy, grandmother of Apollo. There's something in the future that she had felt to make her join that side. Eurybia, Krios' wife, had recently left them. She was a Titaness of the Seas primarily, as well as weather and the wind, and a very valuable healer. Even Kronos dared not challenge her in the aspect of healing. Tethys had hope for Eurybia. Mnemosyne, however, joined that same side, with no other explanation on why she joined that side too. No husband, no information. What was her plan...?

Theia, Hyperion's wife, and Themis were going to be 100% neutral. Tethys understood Themis perfectly, as she is the Titaness of Justice and Law. She also understood why Theia didn't join the fight, especially for her fetiches with shiny objects. She must be useless the second you show her a shiny sword...

That leaves the rest of the immortal deities that aren't faded or forgotten by the same Olympians or Primordials themselves. She must approach them quickly before they can be convinced that their lives are worth the same as a war...

Nothing.

* * *

Tethys began her journey, looking for neutral deities. Deities that were smart enough to think about the consequences or to safe their own skin. At this point of the war, it didn't matter for which reason you did it.

Humans say that those who don't fight or don't take part are cowards. But the same humans also recognize that those who don't fight in that war or battle are useful for the next one. Humans are so contradictory... Was her thought when she reached her first target. Well, it wasn't a target, more like a possible ally...

"Lelanto... Good to see you." The figure in front of her turned around slowly to show a man with, obviously, divine factions and a serious face. He was tall, with golden eyes and sandy brown hair. He had a lean build to compliment the large wings on his back, the feathers sandy brown. His armor covered his shoulders, going down to frame his bare midriff. The golden metal gleamed, his lower armor skin tight.

"Tethys..." He greeted back, nodding his head. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit..?"

"It's a search of allies, if you have to call it something-"

"Tethys, allow me to stop you right there." Lelanto interrupted her, somehow politely. "I've been getting news about the not surprising and soon clash between the Olympians and the Primordials... Let me tell you I have no intention of joining either side and I'd appreciate that you don't try to convince me otherwise..."

"Oh, Lelanto! That's so good to hear!" This time, it was Lelanto' turn to be surprised. "I myself don't wanna be part of any of those battles and wars that they are thinking and planning... Which is why I planed to do a neutral party, one that would help either side, with medical care..."

"Though your thoughts are in the right place, Tethys, I worry how this is gonna show of us... After this war is over, which will be, I fear that we'll end up in hiding because of our selfish activities..." Lelanto pointed out, considering all the options.

"And I share your concern... Which is why we need to gather as many neutral parties as we can. That way, we have the advantage of defending ourselves if things go wrong..."

"Too bad we cannot count on Leto, what with her power..." Upon Tethys' confused face, Lelanto felt forced to explain. "No one has seen her in a long time... I fear she has faded and not even her children know about it..."

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure... And, in the way, let's gather some allies!"

"Very well. Have you heard recently from Perses?" Lelanto began.

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	12. Chapter XII - Brewing Tensions, part 1

Rhea sat down, patiently, waiting.

Of course the one who wasn't sitting patiently waiting was her father, Ouranos. Against all foretell, Ouranos and Gaea were waiting for a new child, in a mortal hospital, nonetheless. Rhea wasn't alone in the waiting, as along her father and her were Phoebe, Mnemosyne and Hyperion.

Phoebe had light brown hair that went down to her breasts, the curly ringlets gleaming. Her skin was dark brown, a speckling of freckles near her button nose. Her golden eyes gleamed in excitement, her dress going down to her knees, the corset holding her breasts in. Phoebe giggled. Her high heels had little celestial bronze knives in the heels.

Hyperion, on the other hand, had eyes like the sun, pure yellow. He was lean, his muscles not that great, but still faintly visible in his muscle-shirt. His tanned skin gave him the vibe of spending time out in the sun, while his light blonde hair was well groomed and maintained. They all watched as Ouranos was driving himself crazy with worry.

But not sweet and calm Rhea. Her dark black curly hair swept down to her ankles, with her green eyes as green as a fresh meadow, and her smile as sunny as the sun which Hyperion briefly controlled. She wore a pair of denim jeans and a dark blue, baggy hoodie, her hair spilling around.

"Rhea, how can you be so calm?!" Hyperion wondered to her. It was true that this wasn't his kid, but he couldn't help to notice how his sister was sitting, with a small smile in her lips.

"Because, even though I'm not one to foretell things, I know father will have some explanations to do." That shocked everyone waiting along with them, except Phoebe, who obviously had foretold it, and Ouranos himself, who knew exactly what they were talking about. "It wasn't part of your plan that they were born the same day?"

"It wasn't. Honestly, I thought I hadn't worked up..." Rhea simply raised an eyebrow at her father, but nothing more. She knew he wanted a war and both, father and daughter knew she wasn't gonna aid him, but they were cordial enough to keep the topic away for now and focus on the problem in hand.

"Gaea will be sooo pissed when she gave birth to the child..." Phoebe giggled, earning a few glares. "What?!" Rhea couldn't blame her sister. She was always one with a bubbly personality when seeing the future. Especially if the problems didn't involve her.

"I just want this to be over-" His words were shut up by the arrival of a nurse, who looked like she had been in the middle of a hurricane. Which, if you consider that Nyx and Gaea were extreme opposites, you could consider it one.

"Eh, well..." The poor nurse looked exhausted, but she was still standing. "The bad news was that we had to sedate the mothers after they started to argue against each other, once they delivered..."

"Ha! I told you so!" Phoebe started to celebrate, but Mnemosyne stopped her.

"What is the good news...?" Mnemosyne asked, a hand over the mouth of her sister to shut her up.

"Both baby boys are healthy and ready for visits." She announced. No one moved for a minute before Rhea took a long sigh and got up from her chair. Wth a simple gesture, she told the nurse that they were right behind her. The nurse guided them into a nursery, with a lot of other babies and pointed at the two cribs at the back, who had the quietest babies of the place. Since Ouranos was still unresponsive, Mnemosyne and Rhea grabbed them first.

"They are sooo tiny!" Phoebe gushed over them, almost squeaking.

"We all were this tiny before." Mnemosyne reminded her, earning a roll eye from her sister. Rhea ignored them and started to rock the baby she was holding, the one, immediately opened his eyes and stared at her. The cold and changing eyes that were staring back at her, surprised her a little. They were ever-changing, one moment pale blue, the next gray slush.

"You must be Nyx's son... You have the same coldness as your mother..." She spoke softly to the baby, who decided that to freeze her finger was too much fun. "And her sense of humor..."

"I don't believe that he's Nyx's, Rhea..." Hyperion pointed out at the name written on the chart. The baby she was holding, surprisingly, was under the name of Gaea. Mnemosyne, who was holding the other one, surprised as well, since the baby had been giggling since he saw Phoebe's funny faces. "Well, this will me a bigger clash than we thought..." The one with Phoebe's eyes sparked like electricity, yellow and vibrant.

"You're saying that the babies have the opposite reaction as their mothers?" Ouranos, long and old forgotten Ouranos, spoke up for the first time. Apparently, he was still in shock that his plan worked very well. Now, he'd have to deal with the consequences of having twins. Two heirs... What a mess!

"Ohh! It's gonna be so much fun to watch them grow!" A different voice popped up and everyone turned around to meet Ananke, with her almost the same annoying bubbly personality as Phoebe. "Hiya, everyone! Look who I brought with me!" She grabbed something behind a wall, only to pull out Erosis, who seemed to be happy to be there. "We wanted to congratulate you and the children, of course!"

"It's- it's very nice to meet you again, Ananke." Ouranos greeted her, still a little confused. But Ananke didn't give it much importance. Ouranos pondered though, wasn't she an enemy?

"Ohh! They're soooo cute!" Ananke imitated Phoebe and started to make face to Rhea's baby, who didn't make a gesture. Suddenly, she jumped and headed towards another crib and picked up a different baby. A girl this time. "You are cute too! Yes you are, yes you are!" She repeated over and over to the baby, who started to suck on her own thumb.

"Ananke! Leave that baby where you found her! Her parents would not like if a stranger is with her!" Mnemosyne scolded her, frowning. She knew Ananke wouldn't smite Mnemosyne. Ananke ignored her and continued to gush over the baby girl, whispering something.

"...don't worry, I won't leave you forgotten like your Mommies and Daddy just did to you, no I won't..." She kept whispering, earning everyone's attention except Eros, who was looking at the babies like they had leprosy. "Which is why I'll bless you first, little Procella..."

"Blessed first?!" Hyperion raised his voice before two nurses and Mnemosyne herself shushed him down. "You are a deity! You cannot bless mortal babies around whenever you want!"

"That's not a mortal baby." Erosis replied for her, getting everyone's eyes on him. "That's the boys' sister." His voice seemed glum and sad.

Silence. Total silence. Not even other babies were crying.

Suddenly Ouranos, Primordial of the Sky, father of the great Kronos and grandfather of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, fell unconscious to the floor.

"Oops!" Ananke looked slightly guilty, but not to much. "Too much information for a day?"

"Perhaps." Erosis sulked, before making a pleading face to Ananke, much to Hyperion's confusion.

"Oh very well. You've suffered long enough." Ananke raised her hand, and a clink was heard, before Erosis squealed, giggling, a transformation in him occuring. Magical, arcane chains fell from his wrists, turning to pink rose petals, which swirled around him, turning into pure light.

His brown hair turned to bright, bubblegum pink, his blue eyes widening, turning into a bright pink too, although it was more neon. His skin cleared, the acne gone, becoming baby soft smooth, his hair elongating just a tad. His muscles became less defined, his hips growing wider, as his body became less blocky and more curvy. Erosis squealed, his clothes also transforming, going from the previous bagginess to tight skinny jeans, and a tight muscle-shirt, and a baggy hoodie. His shoes turned into sneakers. He darted for the babies, carrying both the yellow eyed and slush eyed one, which both seemed to perk up, as he cooed over them.

Hyperion tilted his head, looking at Phoebe, who just giggled again and shushed him. "Don't question it Hyperion, just accept it. Erosis, I do admit, he is pretty cute." Phoebe grinned, as Erosis snorted.

"You replied to what I was gonna say before I said it. Sneaky." He grins, before he turns to wink at Hyperion. "You know, if you ever get bored of Theia I'm always available."

Poor Ouranos had just stirred to hear that, and he collapsed again. Hyperion coughed, before blushing. "I um, we will see Erosis." He coughed out, spluttering. Ananke rolled her eyes, gently bouncing the female infant.

"They forgot you...but I didn't, Procella dearest.." Ananke cooes, the baby starting to cry. Time seemed to slow down around, as in a burst of gray, the Moirai appeared.

The mortals, it seemed, were paused in time. "The blessings shall begin. We will leave. The Mist will cover it in a positive manner." The Moirai decreed as one, before they were all transported to a temple.

Ananke's white hair bounced, as she rocked Procella. Eros still held the other two, and Nyx and Gaea were sitting on beds nearby. Hyperion sat next to his mother, followed by Mnemosyne and Phoebe. Nyx was accompanied by Erebus, who was growling at Ouranos. Erebus had vivid purple-blue eyes, while his hair, black as darkness itself, was silky soft and shiny. Erebus' lean build was clothed by a baggy hoodie, and jeans. Erebus' ivory, pale skin contrasted heavily to his hair and clothes.

Ananke muttered. "Inter me et vos et ad me Ananke sum, et benedicam tibi. Descendit de cælo, et in terra quid de nocte, ego autem fatum, benedicat tibi!" Which was translated automatically to.

"From me to you, and you to me, I am Ananke, and I bless you. Descended from the sky, from the earth and from the night is what you are, but I, Destiny, shall now bless you!" Murmured Mnemosyne, translating it.

"Procella is born, beauty and grace," Ananke murmured.

"With powers enough, to efface and erase, the Dreams she holds true." Clotho hissed.

"Goddess of Storms is what she is, Fires abound by her mighty power." Lachesis rasped.

"Goddess of the Deserts is what she is now, and forevermore!" Atropos boomed.

"Hail Procella, Goddess of Storms, Dreams, Fire and Deserts!" The four fate/destiny weavers boomed in unison. The female infant gurgled, a tiara forming on her head. She blinked her eyes, one minute they were green, the next white, the next black, before they settled, turning a blueish gray, with a ring of green at the edge. A little gray seeped into them, thanks to Ananke's personal blessing. A small mane of blueish black hair grew from her scalp, her smooth skin like ivory.

Erosis passed the twins, which Ananke held one in each hand. Procella squirmed away, crawling towards Ouranos. "Son of Nyx and Ouranos, is what you are.." She began, to the bright and cheery one.

"Son of Gaea and Ouranos, is what you are.." She began to the sullen one.

"Twins by fate and destiny borne, beauty and wisdom forever stored." Ananake began.

"With the powers of Lightning and Wind, from Night's brood were you born." Clotho said to the bright one. "And from Ice and Snow, with Water's gift, you are Earthen born." To the darker one.

"Lord of Terror, and Lord of Pain." Lachesis gestured to the Son of Nyx first, then to the Son of Gaea.

"Lord of Stars and Tricks." Atropos said vaguely.

"All hail Kethas, Primordial God of Lightning, Wind, Terror, Stars! The Son of Nyx and Ouranos!" They chanted.

"All hail Vouno, Primordial God of Ice, Snow, Rain, Pain and Trickery! The Son of Gaea and Ouranos!" They chanted again.

"Lords of Nature, blessed by Gaea!" Ananke decreed. Gaea groaned. "I bless all three brats, blah blah blah." She snarled.

"Lords of Night, blessed by Nyx!" Ananke insisted. Nyx muttered something similar. "And I bless them all as well!" She proceeded to swear rather violently.

"I bless you all as well." Ouranos said kindly, before dodging Nyx's wicked throw.

The Moirai slinked away, disappearing. Ananke also left, but Erosis continued to play with the babies, smiling sadly. How he longed for one of his own.

* * *

The usually always-giggling-sometimes responsible-Summer-goddess Ayola was behaving like a girl ready to puke and a bunch of nerves. She nervously held her Katana, barely able to hold it.

Of course, that was not what her Fall counterpart, Geiropya, was doing. She was sharpening her new scythe, with full concentration. War was imminent and both seasons had to be ready for anything. More Ayola than Geiropya, as her spirit and personality weren't that violent. Besides, though Geiropya had the power and knowledge to go to war, Ayola didn't want that the entire light was on her partner all the time. As the season of sunshine and no clouds, she always had to be the center of attention.

"You take care of Kore, while I deal with Khione." Those were Geiropya's words and Aloya was planning on follow them till the end. She knew she wasn't as experienced. And neither was sweet young Kore, who was more versed in growing flowers like dear-old-Mommy, Persephone.

However, the silence and the lack of gossiping prior to the battle was killing Ayola. Not literally.

"Would you mind?!" Geiropya scolded her, once her foot tapping had become annoying.

"Sorry." She apologized, biting her nails. Then, horrifying herself she bit her nails. "Um, so you think they'd come here...?"

"The note was clear, Ayola..." Geiropya explained, trying not to lose her patience. They had received a note from Khione, to see her in some exact point to either join her or be defeated by her. Although Ayola didn't want to face Khione and was pretty sure going to flee to never be found again, Geiropya found her before she could put her plan into action. "You're not backing away, do you?"

"Of course not!" Ayola admitted. "But, won't you think they had like, um... a contingency plan?"

"You're saying..."

"Wow, cousins... Never believed you were coming..." Khione's cold voice finally appeared, before she revealed fully. She was standing in front of them, while Kore, also armed, appeared behind them.

"Kore, hi!" Ayola couldn't restrain herself, before Geiropya nudged her side. "Sorry..."

"Enough with the chitchat, Khione!" Geiropya snapped at her. "You know this is madness and you know I'll never agree with you... Just tell me why, so I can tell you how your pathetic enterprise will fail!"

"And give away my plan so fast? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Khione argued with her, getting ready for the fight. Geiropya wasn't left behind and faced her. Both knew it was gonna be a rough battle. Khione brandished her shields, the perfect circles attached to her gloves. She smirked, as a blade flickered out of where her knuckles would be on both shields.

"Do we have to fight, Kore..?" Ayola tried to dissuade Kore. Neither was built for a fight and both of them knew it. "Why don't we sit to the side, eat some tea with cookies and watch those two...? We don't have to agree..." Kore gripped tightly her weapon, a simple, elegant spear, she gripped it as if she was trying to concentrate or choose what to do. Her shield was far more defensive than Khione's, which were razor tipped, but Ayola's were simple and defensive, attached to her forearm.

"I'm sorry, Ayola..." Kore apologized, looking down. "But, Khione promised that if I didn't do what I was suppose to, I'd be sorry..." It was obvious that Kore didn't want to do it, but was ready to everything.

All Ayola wanted was to be painless and that everyone ends up alive. 

* * *

Keto watched as Tartarus prepared the things for the ritual. Phorcys watched as well, not knowing what to do as well.

Resurrecting Hydros was a complicated ritual, as he hadn't been chopped in pieces like Ouranos. Or locked away like Tartarus. Which is why Tartarus was being such a perfectionist into making this ritual. Once Tartarus was satisfied with the work he had been doing, he began chanting different words in a language that Keto could not identify herself.

"You really think this will work?" She whispered to Phorcys, watching with attention.

"It better work... Or I don't think we will be alive to see this ritual for a second time..." Phorcys replied in the same tone. Tartarus was ignoring them, which wasn't very unusual.

After a while in silence, Tartarus turned to glare harshly at Keto and Phorcys. "Pour your power into the ritual. I can't bring him back alone." It was true. That was why Keto and Phorcys were there.

Keto and Phorcys walked forward, a prideful spring in their strides. Keto murmured a short incantation with Phorcys, before they picked up an athame. "Ready?" Keto asked. Phorcys gulped, and nodded. They took the athame across their forearms, blood spilling into the basin of water, turning it into a murky red color.

After a moment, the basin hissed and began to fizzle. A cold wind swept through, chilling even Tartarus. The candles flickered, spluttering out. Suddenly, a mass of water formed in front of Tartarus, shocking Keto and awing Phorcys. A Primordial that none of them had seen before was coming back to life in front of them. But, the mass that was suppose to be Hydros was shapeless and more like a stick than a body. It moved around, as if it was looking for a shape to take. Finally, the mass looked straight to Tartarus, showing a pair of hollow and black eyes. Heading directly toward Tartarus, it looked like it was about to attack him.

Neither Keto or Phorcys were fast enough to reach to Tartarus. Not because they didn't want to, but because Tartarus, who hadn't been stopping his chant, stopped him. It was only then when Hydros finally took a shape, showing an evil smirk.

"It's good to be back…"

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	13. Chapter XIII - Brewing Tensions, part 2

Hydros was confused at first. He was in the middle of talking with Ophion and Phanes, when he felt a sharp tug, and suddenly he was back in Tartarus, with his former companions, Keto and Phorcys nearby.

"Keto...Phorcys." Hydros acknowledged, dipping his watery head. He was too weak to solidify truly. "I was trapped in that accursed mirror.. Until you released me.." He crooned. "When..I retake my throne..from Pontos..and Thalassa...you two will..be my companions..!" He groaned out weakly. He would give them a ranking equal to he himself. They would control his monstrous subjects, after all. He would not send such monstrous subjects into hiding like that brat, Poseidon! He was nothing, if not benevolent.

* * *

"Argh! This is getting all confusing!" Tethys grabbed her head, collapsing back into a couch that appeared magically behind her. Lelantos watched her, chuckling a little. "Too many names that I'm driving myself crazy!"

"You were the one who wanted to make a mental list..." Lelantos shut his mouth when facing Tethys' deadly look. "Let me get you a board or something..." Snapping his fingers, a green-board appeared in front of her, filled with all the names that they were discussing in the last hours.

"And you couldn't think of this hours ago?!" It was obvious that the stress was getting on Tethys' nerves, as she wasn't like this often. "Sorry..."

"Pressure, I understand." Lelantos admitted, getting up from his spot on the floor and grabbing a chalk to cross out names. "So, let's cross out the ones we already know or are too obvious already..."

"OK, we have to start with the Cardinal Titans, also known as Krios, Iapetus, Hyperion and Koios... Oh, and don't forget Oceanus and Kronos, those two are predictable as Tartarus..." Tethys began, making Lelantos cross out their names. "That also means that Gaea, Ouranos and Nyx are on the same side- oh! They will need a messenger, so take Arke from the list..."

"That's too bad... Arke is funny and nice, sometimes..." Lelantos regretted, shrugging.

"If Krios is involved, that also means Eurybia will be as well, cross her out too-"

"What about Mnemosyne and Phoebe?" Lelantos glanced back at Tethys, who started to laugh.

"Those two couldn't fight to save their lives! But, if they had to cheer for someone- yeah, cross them out as well..." Tethys snorted.

"What of Clymene...She's always been the only one, aside from Dione or Metis, who, Tethys, have faded." Lelantos said, to Tethys' hopeful expression. "Clymene is one of the only who could ever convince Eurybia to side against Krios...We should also get Mylinos to help. As a Titan of Time, Mylinos would be very beneficial."

"That leave us with almost thirty names that could be aligned with the Olympians..." Lelantos counted quickly, crossing out some names that were obvious, like Rhea, Hecate, Iris and Iris and Arke's father, Thaumas. Tethys nodded, thinking hard.

"Is there... any possibility that we could talk to Aura-"

"Aura won't fight this war, Tethys." Lelantos cut her, looking serious. Tethys nodded, also serious.

"And I wasn't suggesting that." She hurried to say. "I wanted to know if she could help us, being in the sideline helping with us. I'm not saying she will fight, though I cannot promise it from her..." Tethys moved her head and Lelantos turned around to see his own daughter, Aura, staring at him. She had long hair, with a rainbow tint, and two large, feathered wings sprouting from her shoulders, a smaller pair unfurling from her waist. Aura's eyes shined sadly, the sapphire eyes shifting to a ruby red, before shifting to emerald green, black onyx and so forth. Aura's chiton hugged her lithe frame loosely, her rainbow hair held back by a golden diadem, with golden arc hoops on her shoulders.

"Father-"

"Aura, I'm sorry, but my decision is final." Lelantos told his daughter. "You won't fight this war-"

"Would you listen to me, please?" Aura interrupted softly. Lelantos sighed and nodded. "I just wanted to say that I didn't want to be part of this war... but if I can do anything to help, like being in the sidelines like Tethys suggested, I'd be there, helping..." She continued, trying to be strong in her position. Tethys nodded, not saying anything into the discussion. Lelantos is quiet for a while, before nodding.

"You could do something in the meantime..." Tethys got up, looking at father and daughter. "If you know anything that could give us an advantage into convincing any of these people..." Aura looked at the board, with a thoughtful face, before uncrossing out some names of the list, like Eurybia, and writing Dione and Metis with Clymene.

* * *

Keto gaped. "M-mirror?"

"Y-yes! That forsa-saken mirror of C-c-c-chaos!" He stuttered, momentarily turning into a puddle. Tartarus's eyes widened, that mirror..they passed it every meeting! How had they not known sooner..?

What kind of dark magic was Chaos employing?

"Hydros, my lord, what do you desire to reform truly?" Keto and Phorcys said in unison, bowing down to him. He crooned.

"The...blood of the halfbloods. I require the blood of three female sea halfbloods..and three male sea halfbloods. The blood of a son and daughter of Aphrodite to be beautiful, the blood of Athena and her smartest son and daughter...And some of the Blood of Ouranos."

Tartaurs swiveled around to Hydros, shock evident. "The blood of Ouranos, halfbloods and Athena? You are mad! The Blood of Ouranos is too volatile and potent for even you, Hydros!" He roared, the cavern shaking and trembling. The Blood of Ouranos created too many dangerous things!

"You didn't let me finish...some Blood of Typhon as well.." He crooned, eyes twinkling in malevolence. "The Blood of the Primordials.." Tartarus snarled. "That is even more potent! You need not do this.. What are you planning, Hydros?!" Tartarus boomed, the entire cave trembling beneath his fury.

Hydros grimaced, evading Tartarus' swipe easily. "Ophion and Phanes have been so generous lately." He purred. Tartarus' eyes widened in shock, before narrowing to slits. They turned from blood red to almost black, fury and confusion evident.

Ophion was not heard of in the myths often, much like Eurynome, the Titaness he took as his queen. Phanes was only slightly more relevant. Phanes was the Primordial of Creation to some, but in truth, he was a Primordial of Knowledge. Phanes was supreme in knowledge, and he was formidable in his ability to control reflective substances, bar the Mirrors of the Primordials.

Ophion on the other hand, was far more sinister. He was the Primordial of Life, and like his closest friend, Phanes, a Primordial of Knowledge. Ophion dealt with Arcane Knowledge, while Phanes dealt with Physical Knowledge. Ophion could create new things to life, not decreed by the Moirai and even above Ananke.

To an extent. Ophion was one of Chaos' first born. In truth, there was no official order, only Chaos or Order could tell them. They had refused, and Hydros still believed that there were tiers. He, Ophion and Phanes were exiled for a reason, after all.

Chaos and Order will drown.

Vengeance was close at hand, Hydros just needed to play his cards right. Caught up in their own musings, Tartarus of what Hydros could've learned from Ophion and Phanes, who jealously guarded their information. Hydros of his plans, and Keto and Phorcys, wondering what they had done.

None of them noticed the shadowy figure slinking off, eyes just gaping chasms…

They would all pay.

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	14. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


	15. Chapter XIV - Rising Darkeness, part 1

Not exactly sure what position would take each of them, Tethys decided to visit the seasons. Of course, Lelantos and his daughter Aura came, basically, because they had nothing else to do. Not that Tethys minded.

What Tethys didn't expect to find, not even in her most wild and odd dreams, was looking at the seasons fighting against each other. Sure, the cousins never seemed to see eye-to-eye, but they never disagreed this much!

Khione vs Geiryopa. Kore vs Ayola.

Winter vs Autumn. Spring vs Summer.

Even Aura was confused by the show she was looking at. Usually it was Khione and Geiryopa who disagreed with Kore and Ayola.

"Um, no offense Lady Tethys... But have we arrived to the right place?" She wondered, being respectful above all. Lelantos was standing with his mouth open, Tethys only could guess why he was like that.

"We are in the right place, Aura, of that I have no doubt... I do, however, doubt that we had arrived in a good time to discuss our situation..." Tethys admitted, looking at the battle that was happening before her own eyes.

Khione was fighting with Geiryopa. Two powerful seasons, the decay of the world and the death of the world. It seemed appropriate that they would fight each other. Khione, more experienced than Geiryopa, handled her blade shield like an expert, almost leaving no room to maneuver. Geiryopa, however, wasn't left behind, as she moved her own Scythe with excellence and grace, but she seemed as deadly, as Khione did have some proof of its power around her arms.

Kore was left fighting Ayola. It was weird to see two calm and normally teenager seasons like them with weapons and trying to look all rough and tough. It was pretty obvious that none of them knew what they were doing, but at least Kore was the one attacking. Ayola's katana was all the protection she had and she was using it as shield, trying not to hurt her. Neither of these seasons were having fun or even enjoying this, like their counterparts, but were trying to stand their ground.

"What should we do, then?" Aura asked, not wanting to stay in the sidelines, doing absolutely nothing. Lelantos had to held his daughter firm, so that she wouldn't jump into action. "We just can't let them keep fighting each other!"

"I believe they already chose their sides, dear..." Her father replied, looking at the battle. It was well known that Khione hated the Olympians, so the questions about how she convinced Kore to follow her into this madness still remained.

"This is what I feared..." The group, minus the season, heard the newcomer's voice and were surprised not to find it earlier.

"Persephone..." Tethys greeted her, her voice slightly covered in awe. "Please, tell me you did not allowed this..."

"You know me-or know my entity-better than anyone, Tethys..." Persephone argued with her, frowning softly. "Khione came looking for me, but I guess I was too late finding them..."

"You aren't able to stop this...?" Tethys questioned Persephone, who simply stared at the battle, longingly. "Then, someone help us all..."

Khione charged fiercely, using her blade shield to batter, before summoning another one, to block the strike of Geiropya's scythe. Khione stuck her foot out, hooking it around Geiropya's ankle, causing the Goddess of the Autumn to trip and fall.

"Why are you here, Tethys?" Persephone murmured sadly. Kore, her daughter with Zephyrus, was fighting against her cousins..Persephone's heart sank.

"To start a peace corps. Aid those caught in the crossfire. Neutral." Tethys replied, trusting Persephone.

* * *

Nyx was curious on why Erebus had pulled Ouranos aside.

They had returned from giving birth to the triplets-yes, triplets! One from each and one born from pure energy! Ananke was ecstatic like a kid in a candy store, as she was spoiling the kids with hugs and words and, well, treating them like babies, though they wouldn't stay like that much longer. Nyx believed that they loved Ananke's attention and that's why they stayed like that. After all, Primordial children grew up much faster than mortal ones.

But, that wasn't her main concern at the moment. No, following Erebus and Ouranos was far more interesting than cooing a baby and making faces at it. Even when it was one of her own. He was so cheerful, urgh..

"Why did you even do that for?!" She heard Erebus shout at Ouranos. Apparently, he was very pissed off. Not just his normal pissed off when someone flirted with Nyx or insulted him, but his full on "I AM THE KING OF SHADOWS YOU WILL OBEY ME" level pissed off.

"It wasn't like she didn't want it either..." Ouranos replied smugly, though Nyx could sense some kind of smirk on his face. Even when she wasn't watching his face. That was driving Erebus nuts. "It was her decision, after all."

"She's my wife, you selfish jerk!" Erebus pushed Ouranos away from him. Nyx was surprised by Erebus' possessiveness over her. Part of her wanted to slap him for thinking that she needed his permission to do whatever she wanted, but the other part was cooing on how sweet it was that, even after all those eons together and fights, he was still worrying about her, like before the Titans came along. "Like you wouldn't take revenge on whoever slept with Gaea!" Erebus snarled.

"Tartarus was lucky enough that I was already out of range and asleep when he made the moved on my wife..." Ouranos complained, grumbling. Erebus rolled his eyes at him.

"You're such a jerk, Ouranos... And, I'm warning you, for the last time, stay the Tartarus, who by the way shagged your own dear wife, away from my wife..." Erebus warned him, poking his finger on his chest, the nail causing a little bleeding. Ouranos pushed it away like if it was nothing.

"Or what you'll do?" Ouranos mocked him, obviously smirking. However, and to Nyx's surprised, it was Erebus who smirked back, his eyes glowing, chuckling before speaking.

"You shouldn't be worried about what I could do to you... more like what Nyx could do to you if she finds out that you're using her." Ouranos snorted and laughed.

"Fat chance that it'll happen!" He argued back, before turning around and back to the other entities. Quickly melting between the shadows, Nyx came out not because she wanted, but because she was discovered.

"I'm sorry you had to listened to all that, Nyx." Erebus apologized. Nyx looked at him, still not believing what she witnessed. "He will pay, I can promise you that-"

"Oh, he will pay, alright..." Nyx completed for him, glaring daggers at Ouranos' back. "We'll play by-passers till all of this is over... And then, he will not know what hit him..."

* * *

Nyx held her son, Kethas, in one arm, rocking him gently. Mirroring her was Gaea, holding Vouno. Nyx glared at Erebus. "Come over here, now!" She boomed, causing Kethas to start to cry. She frowned and began rocking him gently, soothing him. "You will be a father to Kethas. Gaia?" Nyx asked.

Gaia hummed. "Ouranos may have partial custody, as that is the law. He will have equal right to our children. But Erebus and Tartarus can still be fathers to them. Ananke can watch over Procella, with Erebus and Tartarus as well."

"T-Tartarus? You want to let HIM near the babies? And Ananke?" Nyx echoed in disbelief.

"Tartarus would dare not to harm one of my children." Gaia growled.

"Uhm, Damase-" Erebus began.

"I gave consent to that, even if I didn't like it."

"What about Iapetus, or Hyperion or Krios? He killed them as well." Erebus hissed out.

"He..did what?" Gaia began furiously, before her voice became calm and collected. "Oh, so he hurt my children. He will not hurt Kethas, nor Vouno, nor Procella." Gaia said with finality to her voice.

"Of that, I will ensure." Gaia echoed. Nyx and Erebus nodded. Ouranos would agree to help, he would not let his heirs fall. Erosis and Ananke would probably help the children, and Akhlys and Moros always had a soft spot for helping Nyx out.

These children would change the world.

The Moirai would tremble, and Ananke would cower.

The Shadowy figure slinked away once again. The only one of them who could truly threaten the Shadow..was Erebus and Nyx. Now those meddlesome children.

* * *

After Tethys left the seasons fighting among themselves, Lelantos and Aura with her, she realized that they needed to be more direct about her 'peace corps'. It was a waste of time to stand theree, and that everyone stared back at you, like if you were insane. Tethys' intentions were pure and everyone was mocking her in her face, which was getting on her nerves.

"Soooo..." Lelantos trailed his voice, trying not to upset anyone. Aura wasn't in a very good mood as well, mainly because they were making insinuations at her that she could 'betray her daddy for a better life'. Lelantos knew the promises were useless on his daughter, but it got on her nerves as well. "Who are left, sweetie?"

"Let me check." Aura asked, making a scroll appear of nowhere into her hands and she read it with concentration. "Um, we haven't seen Anchiale or Anytus... Probably we should check on Perses... No one has a clue on where Leto is..." She recounted, serious. "Um, should we check on Nike, just to be sure...?"

"Nike!" Tethys came out of her cloud, shocking both Lelantos and Aura. "Why didn't I think of that one before?!" She turned to both her companions, as if she was waiting for an answer.

"Um, because none of us thought about it...?" Aura suggested, trying not to be the target of her anger.

"That's not why!"

"Wait, is not?" Lelantos raised an eyebrow, surprised she wasn't blaming them. Tethys shook her head, with a half smile.

"Nope! We were searching for Primordials! We assumed all the gods could be against the Titans and stuff!" Now, that it was in words, both Lelantos and Aura could see the why and gasped, nodding. "Great! Now we can go where she is! Where is she, by the way?"

"Maybe with the Patriots?" Lelantos said, earning two incredulous looks. "The football team...? The SuperBowl was last Sunday!" He told, exasperated. Both women gasped, recalling it.

"That was where Lady Gaga sung?" Aura remembered. Tethys nodded, excited, but Lelantos was face palming his face. How could women recall who was singing in the commercial break, but not who played?! "I fear she will outshine her father...Like her half sister, Taylor, did."

"If I was Apollo, I'd be very proud of her!" Tethys affirmed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lelantos interrupted, not wanting to hear more. "I bet she's still at the team's gym... They are still euphoric about the winning..."

"Sounds like a good place to start..." Tethys agreed, as she had no idea where Nike could be. Soon, the three flashed out to find the goddess of victory.

They just hoped she hasn't chosen a side.

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	16. Chapter XV - Rising Darkness, part 2

Not exactly sure what position would take each of them, Tethys decided to visit the seasons. Of course, Lelantos and his daughter Aura came, basically, because they had nothing else to do. Not that Tethys minded.

What Tethys didn't expect to find, not even in her most wild and odd dreams, was looking at the seasons fighting against each other. Sure, the cousins never seemed to see eye-to-eye, but they never disagreed this much!

Khione vs Geiryopa. Kore vs Ayola.

Winter vs Autumn. Spring vs Summer.

Even Aura was confused by the show she was looking at. Usually it was Khione and Geiryopa who disagreed with Kore and Ayola.

"Um, no offense Lady Tethys... But have we arrived to the right place?" She wondered, being respectful above all. Lelantos was standing with his mouth open, Tethys only could guess why he was like that.

"We are in the right place, Aura, of that I have no doubt... I do, however, doubt that we had arrived in a good time to discuss our situation..." Tethys admitted, looking at the battle that was happening before her own eyes.

Khione was fighting with Geiryopa. Two powerful seasons, the decay of the world and the death of the world. It seemed appropriate that they would fight each other. Khione, more experienced than Geiryopa, handled her blade shield like an expert, almost leaving no room to maneuver. Geiryopa, however, wasn't left behind, as she moved her own Scythe with excellence and grace, but she seemed as deadly, as Khione did have some proof of its power around her arms.

Kore was left fighting Ayola. It was weird to see two calm and normally teenager seasons like them with weapons and trying to look all rough and tough. It was pretty obvious that none of them knew what they were doing, but at least Kore was the one attacking. Ayola's katana was all the protection she had and she was using it as shield, trying not to hurt her. Neither of these seasons were having fun or even enjoying this, like their counterparts, but were trying to stand their ground.

"What should we do, then?" Aura asked, not wanting to stay in the sidelines, doing absolutely nothing. Lelantos had to held his daughter firm, so that she wouldn't jump into action. "We just can't let them keep fighting each other!"

"I believe they already chose their sides, dear..." Her father replied, looking at the battle. It was well known that Khione hated the Olympians, so the questions about how she convinced Kore to follow her into this madness still remained.

"This is what I feared..." The group, minus the season, heard the newcomer's voice and were surprised not to find it earlier.

"Persephone..." Tethys greeted her, her voice slightly covered in awe. "Please, tell me you did not allowed this..."

"You know me-or know my entity-better than anyone, Tethys..." Persephone argued with her, frowning softly. "Khione came looking for me, but I guess I was too late finding them..."

"You aren't able to stop this...?" Tethys questioned Persephone, who simply stared at the battle, longingly. "Then, someone help us all..."

Khione charged fiercely, using her blade shield to batter, before summoning another one, to block the strike of Geiropya's scythe. Khione stuck her foot out, hooking it around Geiropya's ankle, causing the Goddess of the Autumn to trip and fall.

"Why are you here, Tethys?" Persephone murmured sadly. Kore, her daughter with Zephyrus, was fighting against her cousins..Persephone's heart sank.

"To start a peace corps. Aid those caught in the crossfire. Neutral." Tethys replied, trusting Persephone.

* * *

Nyx was curious on why Erebus had pulled Ouranos aside.

They had returned from giving birth to the triplets-yes, triplets! One from each and one born from pure energy! Ananke was ecstatic like a kid in a candy store, as she was spoiling the kids with hugs and words and, well, treating them like babies, though they wouldn't stay like that much longer. Nyx believed that they loved Ananke's attention and that's why they stayed like that. After all, Primordial children grew up much faster than mortal ones.

But, that wasn't her main concern at the moment. No, following Erebus and Ouranos was far more interesting than cooing a baby and making faces at it. Even when it was one of her own. He was so cheerful, urgh..

"Why did you even do that for?!" She heard Erebus shout at Ouranos. Apparently, he was very pissed off. Not just his normal pissed off when someone flirted with Nyx or insulted him, but his full on "I AM THE KING OF SHADOWS YOU WILL OBEY ME" level pissed off.

"It wasn't like she didn't want it either..." Ouranos replied smugly, though Nyx could sense some kind of smirk on his face. Even when she wasn't watching his face. That was driving Erebus nuts. "It was her decision, after all."

"She's my wife, you selfish jerk!" Erebus pushed Ouranos away from him. Nyx was surprised by Erebus' possessiveness over her. Part of her wanted to slap him for thinking that she needed his permission to do whatever she wanted, but the other part was cooing on how sweet it was that, even after all those eons together and fights, he was still worrying about her, like before the Titans came along. "Like you wouldn't take revenge on whoever slept with Gaea!" Erebus snarled.

"Tartarus was lucky enough that I was already out of range and asleep when he made the moved on my wife..." Ouranos complained, grumbling. Erebus rolled his eyes at him.

"You're such a jerk, Ouranos... And, I'm warning you, for the last time, stay the Tartarus, who by the way shagged your own dear wife, away from my wife..." Erebus warned him, poking his finger on his chest, the nail causing a little bleeding. Ouranos pushed it away like if it was nothing.

"Or what you'll do?" Ouranos mocked him, obviously smirking. However, and to Nyx's surprised, it was Erebus who smirked back, his eyes glowing, chuckling before speaking.

"You shouldn't be worried about what I could do to you... more like what Nyx could do to you if she finds out that you're using her." Ouranos snorted and laughed.

"Fat chance that it'll happen!" He argued back, before turning around and back to the other entities. Quickly melting between the shadows, Nyx came out not because she wanted, but because she was discovered.

"I'm sorry you had to listened to all that, Nyx." Erebus apologized. Nyx looked at him, still not believing what she witnessed. "He will pay, I can promise you that-"

"Oh, he will pay, alright..." Nyx completed for him, glaring daggers at Ouranos' back. "We'll play by-passers till all of this is over... And then, he will not know what hit him..."

* * *

Nyx held her son, Kethas, in one arm, rocking him gently. Mirroring her was Gaea, holding Vouno. Nyx glared at Erebus. "Come over here, now!" She boomed, causing Kethas to start to cry. She frowned and began rocking him gently, soothing him. "You will be a father to Kethas. Gaia?" Nyx asked.

Gaia hummed. "Ouranos may have partial custody, as that is the law. He will have equal right to our children. But Erebus and Tartarus can still be fathers to them. Ananke can watch over Procella, with Erebus and Tartarus as well."

"T-Tartarus? You want to let HIM near the babies? And Ananke?" Nyx echoed in disbelief.

"Tartarus would dare not to harm one of my children." Gaia growled.

"Uhm, Damase-" Erebus began.

"I gave consent to that, even if I didn't like it."

"What about Iapetus, or Hyperion or Krios? He killed them as well." Erebus hissed out.

"He..did what?" Gaia began furiously, before her voice became calm and collected. "Oh, so he hurt my children. He will not hurt Kethas, nor Vouno, nor Procella." Gaia said with finality to her voice.

"Of that, I will ensure." Gaia echoed. Nyx and Erebus nodded. Ouranos would agree to help, he would not let his heirs fall. Erosis and Ananke would probably help the children, and Akhlys and Moros always had a soft spot for helping Nyx out.

These children would change the world.

The Moirai would tremble, and Ananke would cower.

The Shadowy figure slinked away once again. The only one of them who could truly threaten the Shadow..was Erebus and Nyx. Now those meddlesome children.

* * *

After Tethys left the seasons fighting among themselves, Lelantos and Aura with her, she realized that they needed to be more direct about her 'peace corps'. It was a waste of time to stand theree, and that everyone stared back at you, like if you were insane. Tethys' intentions were pure and everyone was mocking her in her face, which was getting on her nerves.

"Soooo..." Lelantos trailed his voice, trying not to upset anyone. Aura wasn't in a very good mood as well, mainly because they were making insinuations at her that she could 'betray her daddy for a better life'. Lelantos knew the promises were useless on his daughter, but it got on her nerves as well. "Who are left, sweetie?"

"Let me check." Aura asked, making a scroll appear of nowhere into her hands and she read it with concentration. "Um, we haven't seen Anchiale or Anytus... Probably we should check on Perses... No one has a clue on where Leto is..." She recounted, serious. "Um, should we check on Nike, just to be sure...?"

"Nike!" Tethys came out of her cloud, shocking both Lelantos and Aura. "Why didn't I think of that one before?!" She turned to both her companions, as if she was waiting for an answer.

"Um, because none of us thought about it...?" Aura suggested, trying not to be the target of her anger.

"That's not why!"

"Wait, is not?" Lelantos raised an eyebrow, surprised she wasn't blaming them. Tethys shook her head, with a half smile.

"Nope! We were searching for Primordials! We assumed all the gods could be against the Titans and stuff!" Now, that it was in words, both Lelantos and Aura could see the why and gasped, nodding. "Great! Now we can go where she is! Where is she, by the way?"

"Maybe with the Patriots?" Lelantos said, earning two incredulous looks. "The football team...? The SuperBowl was last Sunday!" He told, exasperated. Both women gasped, recalling it.

"That was where Lady Gaga sung?" Aura remembered. Tethys nodded, excited, but Lelantos was face palming his face. How could women recall who was singing in the commercial break, but not who played?! "I fear she will outshine her father...Like her half sister, Taylor, did."

"If I was Apollo, I'd be very proud of her!" Tethys affirmed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lelantos interrupted, not wanting to hear more. "I bet she's still at the team's gym... They are still euphoric about the winning..."

"Sounds like a good place to start..." Tethys agreed, as she had no idea where Nike could be. Soon, the three flashed out to find the goddess of victory.

They just hoped she hasn't chosen a side.

* * *

 ** _Edited: April 2017_**

 ** _I apologize for previous mistakes_**

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	17. AN: Story ReWrite

**_7/1/2018 Update_**

 _Hello, everyone!_

 _Before anything, Happy New Year! I really hope all your expectations, promises and dreams come true this 2018, since we know how bad 2017 had been for some... This little A/N chapter is to give you a little head's up in regarding this story. Don't worry, is not that bad._

 _Last year, my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _decided not to continue the story for personal reasons and asked me to finish it. Since I was writing it with them, I obviously accepted. However, as we were rereading it the last days before I faced with that decision, we noticed that some things didn't make sense in the story, that accidentally we had posted again the same chapters and, more often than not, grammatical and spelling mistakes had been missed from our radars._

 _So, when I took the decision of finishing the story on my own, I decided to repost it, but not on top of the already written chapters, since my fear was to lose all those comments that made sense with it (curse me, I'm sentimental like that). So, this A/N is to let you know that the story will be posted with the title of_ ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWritten)_** _. With caps and everything. So, if any of you see the title or chapters elsewhere, you don't come to me saying "someone is stealing your chapters" or "I read that before somewhere" or "are you copying someone?"_

 _That's my warning to you, guys. Please, enjoy your weekend and your year, and I'll see you around in my other stories_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
